Our Future
by eLynda
Summary: Lee and Amanda Stetson are called in as consultants from the DHS to help save New York from a dirty bomb.  While there, they strike up a friendship with Kate Beckett and Richard Castle, finding a lot of themselves in the young pair. *Story is complete*
1. The Setup

Author's Note: I had never really intended to write a crossover fan fiction, but in honor of the imminent release of_ Scarecrow and Mrs. King _Season Two and the fantastic recent episodes of _Castle_, I couldn't help myself. Thanks to my friends at the SMK Forum, it became clear that it _could _work, so here's the result. I'm a bit surprised to see that this looks to be a first of its kind on this site, but excited, too.

This story is obviously AU as I don't think we'll be seeing Lee and Amanda on _Castle_ anytime soon, but I'm trying to stay in character and in canon (for both shows) in all other respects. The general timeframe is present day and starts at the end of _Castle _3.16 _Setup_, so be aware that there may be spoilers for that episode in here. Many little moments from _Scarecrow and Mrs. King _will pop up throughout this story so I'm not going to list all of them, but where something significant is referenced, I'll try to let you know in that chapter's notes.

Special thanks to Moxie who helped generate wonderful ideas for this story and beta read for me, to mmlarkin who asked some great questions to focus the beginning of this story, to Kauhly who offered a great tip about Lee and Amanda's probable reaction to Fallon and to Petralit who is helping me with a bit of research for later chapters; without them this wouldn't look anything like it does!

Disclaimer: _Castle_ and _Scarecrow and Mrs. King _as well as their respective characters do not belong to me. I make no money from this, and no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just enjoying some time with a few of my favorite characters and putting them all together in my own little world. The story is mine, however, except where I may directly quote an episode.

_Our Future_

_Chapter One: The Setup_

Captain Montgomery sat at his desk, a very concerned Martha Rodgers across from him.

"And how long ago was that?"

"I don't really know, Captain. Two hours, maybe three? You see, Alexis and I were heading for a very exclusive spa when I realized I had left some essentials on my dresser. I could tell when I entered the home that Richard and Kate had been there, her scarf was draped over the couch, but they were gone before we returned. I tried to reach him to let him know of our delay and that we were headed out again, but he didn't answer. I've tried his phone, her phone, her apartment. I didn't want him to worry when we didn't call about the time he expected us to arrive at the resort. Ever since he started working with you all, he's become even more paranoid about my and Alexis' safety than he was before. He would answer just to make sure we were both alright, especially since he knew we'd be travelling. It's not like him to be unreachable for any reason. You have to believe me. I just know something isn't right."

"I do believe you, Mrs. Rodgers. It just helps to have accurate times if we need to establish a search area. Might I ask, though, are you sure they are together?"

"Absolutely."

He steepled his hands and placed them under his chin. "Have you considered that perhaps they are engaged in a—a," he cleared his throat, "personal conversation and don't wish to be disturbed?"

"Richard has feelings for your Detective Beckett, I will acknowledge, but even he, Captain, is far too professional to pursue her while they are working such an important case."

"Case? They aren't working on any case. They were removed by Fallon earlier."

"But that can't be. I saw their— "she fluttered her hands, trying to find the right term, but finally giving up and continuing anyway, "—board contraption thing at the apartment. It's hard to miss a shower curtain strung up across the room. The projector was hooked up to his phone ISB cable, so I assumed they were just looking for something they had missed at the precinct, that they were following up on one of Richard's crazy theories."

He slapped the desktop and rose to his feet. Walking around the desk, he opened his office door and called loudly into the bullpen. "Esposito! My office, now." He turned to Martha and offered her an encouraging smile. "Best to keep this in house until we're sure—Fallon has already threatened charges against Castle. Unfortunately, I'm afraid you're exactly right. They _were _following one of his wild leads."

* * *

Detective Kevin Ryan tapped Fallon on the shoulder as he studied yet another map of the city. "Sir, the team from DHS is here."

"About time. Direct them this way."

Glancing up, he saw Ryan escort two people he had never worked with before. The man appeared to be in sixties somewhere, his hair mostly gray; laugh lines clustered around his eyes and mouth. The woman he guided with a light hand at the small of her back was still beautiful though obviously in the same age range as the man at her side. She carried herself with a peaceful, confident air.

Ryan made brief introductions. "Agent Mark Fallon, this is Lee and Amanda Stetson. Mr. and Mrs. Stetson, Agent Fallon is in charge of this investigation."

The men shook hands, and then Fallon extended his hand to Amanda as well. "A pleasure to meet you both."

He brought them up to speed on where the case stood so far. "Okay, we have a dirty bomb set to detonate and disperse Cobalt-60 somewhere around this city. Our bomb maker is dead but his cousin, Jamal Alhabi, transported said bomb using a truck from his moving company. We found the truck, empty. That's where we are right now. What I need from you is a projection of the most likely places a terrorist would plant a bomb for the most—"

He was interrupted by Captain Montgomery. "We have a problem. I knew that Beckett and Castle left too easily and should have been expecting something like this. They've gone off-grid and are working this case on their own." At Fallon's incredulous look, Montgomery merely smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? It's getting to be a bad habit with these two. They don't know when to take a break, even when it comes in the form of an order." He continued, the news getting worse. "But that's not our biggest problem. Mrs. Rodgers says she hasn't heard from or seen them for at least a couple of hours, and they're both unreachable."

"What's the significance, Captain?" interrupted Fallon. "They've both disobeyed orders—it's not surprising that they wouldn't answer their phones."

"Not our calls, I agree. But they'd answer Martha's, or his daughter Alexis' calls. That's why Mrs. Rodgers came here; she's convinced that something's just not right. After I told her that they were kicked off the case," he paused to let that thought sink in, "she let me know about what I can only assume was their copy of the murder board set up in Castle's home."

A woman Montgomery had never seen before spoke up. "Amanda Stetson, Sir. My husband Lee and I have been called in by DHS to consult on this case," she said by way of introduction. "Sir, if I could, I'd like to help find the missing members of your team. Lee is one of the best profilers in the country and I'm just along as window dressing."

She saw her husband smile at her comment and then shake his head. "Amanda, don't you forget anything I ever said? You know I don't see you that way anymore—really, I never did."

Amanda returned his smile, a playful glint in her eyes. "I know, Lee. But I'm really redundant as far as the profiling goes. You have extensive experience with bomb making and deployment strategies, as well as in the profiling department. I'd really like to use my abilities to find their missing detectives."

"Actually, Mrs. Stetson, one of my missing people is a detective, Kate Beckett. Richard Castle is a civilian, a novelist, shadowing her for research." Amanda understood his statement, but was confused by the surreptitious looks and covert eye rolling from the people surrounding him. _There's more to this story than the Captain is sharing, _she thought.

Some of those gathered were obviously detectives, but one woman stood out from the others. Her age and dress said she was not part of the police force; her worried expression and hand wringing told Amanda that she had to be a mother. She knew from personal experience how to deal with worried mothers.

"All the more reason to allow me to help you," she stated to the group at large. "I began my career as civilian auxiliary years ago. My heart goes out to Mr. Castle. I know what it's like to be out of your element in all of this."

"Any objections, Agent Fallon?" Montgomery queried.

"None, as long as it doesn't compromise my investigation or hinder our finding that bomb in time."

"No one wants the bomb to go off, Fallon." Lee Stetson spoke up, a little angry at the agent's callous disregard of missing members of this team. He had experienced firsthand what it was like to have the higher-ups accept his colleagues, his _friends _and even his _wife_ at one point, as acceptable casualties. "But neither do we write off law enforcement without at least attempting recovery, regardless of why they are missing."

Amanda interrupted her husband before Fallon could take offense. "Sir, actually, we'll be working on the same thing for a while, albeit in different locations. If we can figure out why Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle felt strongly enough that they disobeyed your orders, we'll find where they went, and maybe the bomb in the process."

She looked lovingly at Lee. "I can remember a few instances where we were off-grid ourselves. It's not an enjoyable experience. I really want to do this." Amanda looked at her husband, who wordlessly nodded his assent to their working separate angles on this one. He knew she was going to mother Mrs. Rodgers, distracting her at the same time she gathered details to find the missing couple. Amanda could do that with anyone, no matter how old they were: teenagers, fellow agents, princesses, and in this case, another mother. She'd even mothered him a time or two. He smiled softly at the memories. It was one of the reasons he had fallen in love with her—she genuinely loved people and would do whatever it took to help someone in distress, whether it was finding a missing person or taking a meatloaf and poppyseed cake to a stranger so she wouldn't go hungry.

Amanda approached Mr. Castle's mother and put her arm around her shoulder. "Mrs. Rodgers, is it? We're not going to let your son and Detective Beckett stay missing very long." She guided her to the murder board. "Does this look like what you found in your son's home?"

Martha looked at the white board carefully. "I can't be certain. I didn't really _see_ anything. It was just a blank shower curtain that he'd left the projector shining on. He can be so thoughtless and flighty sometimes, just leaving things in whatever state they happen to be in when inspiration strikes. I guess that's just his artistic temperament."

"Sir," she again addressed both Captain Montgomery and Agent Fallon, "I think the best place for me to start would be looking at whatever items are left in Mr. Castle's home, seeing if they might have left any notes indicating where they started their investigation. Could you spare a car to drive Mrs. Rodgers and myself there? That is if you've no objections, Mrs. Rodgers."

"Please, call me Martha. If you're going to find my son, we're about to be friends for life. We might as well start using first names now."

"Wonderful. My name is Amanda, and we will find your son and Detective Beckett. I'm sure they've left some clues as to where they went."

Captain Montgomery spoke up. "I can't spare any of my people to help you out—they're all concentrating on locating this bomb. I'll get a uniform to drive you wherever you need to go. They'll know this area much better than you would."

"Thank you, Captain, that would be very helpful." Amanda Stetson stepped to her husband and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later. Try to stay out of trouble." She looked into his eyes. "I love you."

Lee wrapped his arms around his wife. He had the seniority, both in his profession and in his marriage, to get away with a public display. Both of them had learned early in their marriage that what seemed to be a simple case could be the most deadly. They never parted without an assurance of their love. In this case, there was a dirty bomb involved, so it could be very dangerous for one or both of them before it was all over. In her ear he whispered, "Be careful out there. I love you, too."


	2. Out from the Cold

Author's Note: See the first chapter for complete notes. This chapter picks up with _Castle _3.17 _Countdown_ and contains major spoilers for that episode. Again, this story has to be considered AU as I know Amanda Stetson was _not _present for the rescue but suspend disbelief for me, please? Other than adding Lee and Amanda in, I'm sticking with canon for both shows, with the exception of the few details I changed to facilitate the Stetsons' involvement and where I was slightly off in the last chapter (and to preserve continuity, in this chapter also) about how they discovered Kate and Rick were missing and where they had gone. There's a brief reference to _Scarecrow and Mrs. King _episode 3.12 _Fast Food for Thought _in this chapter.

Thanks to one of the "freezer fic" authors who planted the idea in my head that they must have been moving around part of the time, giving me my own ideas for part of this chapter. I'd credit you by name, but I can't find the same story again!

Thanks once again to Moxie and mmlarkin, who are my fantastic beta readers; you have made this story so much better! Any remaining mistakes are mine alone.

Disclaimer: _Castle_ and _Scarecrow and Mrs. King _as well as their respective characters do not belong to me. I make no money from this, and no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just enjoying some time with a few of my favorite characters and putting them all together in my own little world. The story is mine, however, except where I may directly quote an episode.

_Learning from the Future_

_Chapter Two: Out from the Cold_

Amanda Stetson and Martha Rodgers entered the Castle home accompanied by the uniformed officer. "Gran!" A red-headed teenager propelled herself across the room. "You're back!" She stopped short, noticing Amanda and the officer; her dad was nowhere in sight. "Where's Dad? Is he okay?" she asked warily.

"We're not sure, dear. This is Amanda Stetson—she's come to help us find your father."

"I'm going to do everything I can to get your dad and Detective Beckett back to you, safe and sound." Amanda briefly touched the girl's shoulder. "Just hang in there, okay?" The fear didn't leave her eyes, but she nodded anyway.

Amanda already realized how important her task was but the teenager focused her attention even more sharply. _He's a dad as well as a son, and most likely the heart of this family. I cannot fail in this one._

Looking around the spacious apartment, Amanda's attention was immediately drawn to the shower curtain and projector. She touched the power button and saw exactly what she expected: a bright, blank screen. There would be no further information coming from this source.

Nearby, resting on the couch, was an open laptop computer. She ran her index finger over the pad and watched as the screen lit from sleep mode and a map displayed. "Martha," she called. "Does this look familiar to you for any reason?"

Martha walked to the computer and looked at the screen, Alexis close behind. "No. Should it?" The teenager also shook her head in the negative, but didn't speak.

"Well, I don't know that for sure, but it was sitting here, next to the projector. I'm assuming they were using it along with their makeshift murder board to track something down. My guess is that they left here to investigate whatever is at this location." She pointed to the screen. "It indicates that this is a taxi driving record for Kevin McCann."

Amanda dialed Lee's cell phone. Once he answered, she didn't waste any time. "Lee, it's me. I'm at the Castle home and have a taxi record on Mr. Castle's laptop for a Kevin McCann. Any chance they'd be tracking him in relation to the bomb?"

"I'll check. Hold on just a minute." Several moments of inaudible conversation followed, after which Lee came back on the line. "I'm giving you to Captain Montgomery. He's going to take it from here. Please, Amanda, be careful. I love you."

Once the captain confirmed this was a probable lead, Amanda smiled at Martha in an encouraging manner. "Looks like your son's habit of leaving things wherever they happen to fall has paid off in this case. I think we've got something here."

She relayed the address to Montgomery. "I'll reroute some uniforms your way as backup immediately," he assured her. "They'll meet you there."

"Thank you, Sir." Amanda ended the call and gave the nervous mother her full attention. "I'm going to check this out with Officer West here, and backup is already on the way." Amanda placed her hand upon the other woman's arm to stop her as she attempted to retrieve her purse. Her movements halted Alexis' progress as well; the teen had obviously intended on accompanying her grandmother this time. "I need you two to stay here, just in case a call comes in or they return from wherever they've been. Could you do that for me?"

Amanda glanced between the two until Alexis spoke for both her and Martha. "We'll be fine. Just call us as soon as you know anything, okay?"

* * *

Arriving at the warehouse, Amanda was thankful she had left Martha and Alexis back at the apartment. A coordinated sweep of the enormous location in a timely manner would be necessary if they were to find the missing pair—and hopefully the bomb as well; no one had time to worry about a civilian contaminating a crime scene unknowingly. The consideration foremost in her mind when she left them behind, however, had nothing to do with the legalities of crime scene procedure. If all of this went terribly wrong somehow and they didn't locate Richard Castle and Kate Beckett in time, Amanda was adamant that his family not be there when the discovery was made. No mother, and certainly no daughter, should have to see that with her own eyes.

Amanda scanned the building's exterior, taking in its height and approximate size as she located the mobile command center near the entrance. A dark sedan was just outside that door, and a perimeter had already been set up. She neared the command center and recognized a familiar face. "Detective Ryan, it's nice to see you again."

He looked up, momentarily delaying the task of putting on his Kevlar vest. "And you. This is my partner, Detective Javier Esposito." He indicated the man standing next to him and she shook the man's offered hand. "Esposito, this is Amanda Stetson, DHS consultant."

Pleasantly surprised at the presence of the detectives, Amanda tested her theory about their arrival. "Captain Montgomery intimated that his people wouldn't be able to assist in this part of the investigation because you were all focused on locating that bomb. I'm guessing he had to override Agent Fallon to get the two of you here?"

No matter how unassuming she may appear on the outside, this woman was sharp—she missed nothing. Ryan smiled with the knowledge. "Correct. Esposito and I ran with it when he suggested that we check this warehouse. For the bomb, of course." He cleared his throat. "We're thinking that if they _were_ on to something, the bomb may even now be on site. Fallon still isn't convinced, so we're the only two detectives he cut loose, and just to clear this building. After that, we're to report back, ASAP." Amanda smiled at Ryan's obvious affection for his friends, well aware that in this instance the bomb was merely an excuse to help locate Detective Beckett and her writer shadow.

"As I'm sure you've guessed," Detective Esposito indicated the car located just feet away, "that dark sedan is the one Beckett was driving. I think we've found where they went. The hope is they're still here."

"What can I do?"

"Are you armed?" Esposito asked.

"No, I'm not. I was ready to spend hours in an office trying to determine where a terrorist might have hidden a bomb—I didn't come prepared for fieldwork. I'm sorry."

"No problem. If it's alright, we'll have you remain here at the command center, acting as our liaison with Agent Fallon, keeping him posted, _and_ at bay." His sardonic smile indicated exactly what Detective Esposito thought of that particular DHS agent at this moment. "I don't want him pulling us before we've made sure Beckett and Castle are safe. Those are _our_ people, and bomb or no, we want to find _them_ first."

"I'll happily run interference for you, Gentlemen, but get me accurate information if you would; I'll determine what Fallon needs to know. I've handled a few like him during my career." She located an earpiece and fit it into place as she familiarized herself with the building schematics and the department's computers.

Both men looked at each other and smiled. It was nice to have an ally.

* * *

_It is so cold in here!_

Hope was a precious commodity, and they were both running out of it. It had been too long, and no one knew where they had gone.

"Castle, I could use a silver lining right about now, okay?"

"Yeah, um—" w_e're together, _Castle thought. _Thankfully, the effects of hypothermia have not yet progressed to mental impairment and I shut my mouth before that slipped out! _He thought of something else that might comfort her and ended up discarding it as well. Finally he gave up, defeated. "I wish I had one."

They continued walking around for a while, stamping their feet in an effort to stay warm. "I'm tired, Castle." Kate's simple words indicated that she was quickly losing any expectation of being found in time.

"Me, too. Let's just keep moving for a bit longer and then we can rest for a while, okay?"

"I can't. What's more, I don't want to."

Rick approached her, put his arm around her shoulder and gently began guiding her around the freezer for a few more minutes, keeping her moving. She began stumbling not too long after that, however, and he was in no condition to support their combined weight because his coordination was failing, too. He knew that to stop would be dangerous, but resting a while was the only option left. They ceased walking next to the wall and slid down it, his arm still around her.

They both sat silently for a few moments, lost in their respective thoughts.

_This is it. I've reached the end. Well, at least I don't have to die slowly from radiation poisoning. I got both Mother and Alexis safely out of town—they'll take care of each other. And as horrible as I feel about not being able to save Kate, at least she isn't alone. Dr. Motorcycle Boy may have left her, but I won't. Ever. I'll always be beside her, until the very end._

"Castle," Beckett's speech was starting to slur. "A-are you there?"

"Yeah, yeah, no. I'm, I'm right—I'm right here."

"I can't feel anything. Oh." _We must be getting close to the end, then. _"I always thought being a cop, I'd take a bullet. I never thought I'd freeze to death."

"Hey, w-we're not dead yet."

"I just wish this was one of your books and you could rewrite the ending."

_Me, too. Especially since this is entirely my fault. _"I'm s—, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being—me. For going rogue, getting you in into—into this. If we hadn't gone on our own—"

_I can't let him die thinking I blame him for this, letting him blame himself. _"Shhh, Castle, okay? Shhh. You were right. We found the bomb. We were just too late, okay?" _I can't die without telling him what's in my heart, either. _

Knowing that their time had become short, she turned in his arms. "Castle?" She touched his face. The effort it took to reach her fingers to his chin was monumental. _I'm so tired. But I can't sleep, not just yet. _"Thank you for being there."

"Always." So much in that one word, encompassing a lifetime of being there; a lifetime that they would never get to experience together, but he was here, now, and that would have to be enough.

Kate wasn't quite done, yet. "I just want you to know how much I—" Her words became quieter and then stopped, ending as she lost her battle with the cold and slipped into sleep. Her hand dropped slowly into his lap.

"Hey, Kate? Hey? Hey, stay with me. Kate?" He tried to draw her closer, to rouse her from her slumber. "Shhh. Shhh. Stay with me."

He wanted desperately to somehow warm her up again, to bring her back from the edge and comfort her in this hopeless situation, to cling tightly to the last few moments they had together. But she had been right earlier: no one knew where they were, and he watched Kate slip further away from him every minute they stayed in this freezer. _God, send someone. Please. _Rick nestled his cheek into her hair, following her into unconsciousness as he lost his grip on everything but Kate.

* * *

"The freezer, Bro? You're kidding me, right?" Esposito looked at his partner. "Why would anyone put a bomb in a freezer?"

"Let's just check, okay? Look, there's some kind of light coming from inside. The bomb may not be here, but I want to know why anyone puts a padlock on a freezer door." He lifted the lock, shaking it. After radioing for a pair of cutters and receiving them, he neatly removed the lock and swung open the door. The partners switched on their flashlights and stepped inside.

"Yo—Ryan. On the left. Someone's in here!" They moved quickly to where Castle and Beckett sat huddled together; they looked like they were taking a very cold, and likely permanent, nap.

Ryan immediately radioed for help. "Officer down. Repeat, officer down! We've found Beckett and Castle, in a freezer. We have no idea how long they've been in here. Get an ambulance on site, now!"

Amanda heard the transmission, and watched as a uniform relayed the request for emergency aid. Shivering as her own memories of being stuck in a freezer years ago asserted themselves in her mind, she deliberately shook herself free from the troubling thoughts and refocused on the task at hand. "Do you have a pulse? Are they still alive?" Amanda held her breath, fearful that they had been found too late.

It took a moment for either man to reply; they had both taken a friend under the arms and removed them rapidly from the freezer. "It's there, but weak. They need the EMTs quickly," Ryan replied.

She inhaled again. Thank goodness! Onto the next pressing problem. "Any sign of the bomb, detectives?" she spoke into the microphone.

"Negative," Esposito replied, trying to catch his breath after he lowered Castle gently to the ground and checked his pulse as well. "No bomb in this location."

After confirming no one was in immediate danger with the exception of Beckett and Castle, Amanda sent in extra officers to help bring the two down. Behind her, she heard the ambulance pull up, followed closely by several more backup police cruisers. She turned to see Agent Fallon, Captain Montgomery and Lee all emerge from the first one. After the initial backup units had arrived and radioed back that they had located Beckett's vehicle, it seemed prudent for the three to head to the warehouse and try to coordinate things from there, hoping that because the two had continued to work this case, clues to where the bomb was now located would be nearby. Meanwhile, the black and whites that had previously been looking for the missing pair were sent back to the precinct to resume their normal duties.

"Lee!" Amanda ran to her husband, wrapping her arms around him. "We found them—alive."


	3. Under the Wire

Author's Note: See the first chapter for complete notes. This chapter finishes up _Castle _3.17 _Countdown_ and contains major spoilers for that episode. I'm heading a bit more into AU territory, but again, I'm trying to keep the characters in character.

Thanks again to mmlarkin who beta read for me, and to Moxie who beta read and also contributed some great insights into Lee's character, pointing out that he is a man of action; as such, he would want to give disarming the bomb a shot, too. And my wonderful husband even helped in this chapter, providing just the word I needed in one spot!

Disclaimer: _Castle_ and _Scarecrow and Mrs. King _as well as their respective characters do not belong to me. I make no money from this, and no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just enjoying some time with a few of my favorite characters and putting them all together in my own little world. The story is mine, however, except where I may directly quote an episode.

_Our Future_

_Chapter Three: Under the Wire_

Would this day never end? _Be careful what you wish for. _Amanda smiled at her mother's memory. Wise advice—they had only a handful of time left on that counter; it was all too probable that the day would be ending rather soon, and _not _in the way they wanted it to.

Based on a tip generated from one of Mr. Castle's contacts, they were gathered outside a nondescript brick building at 158th Street and Franklin. That's where they expecting to find Nazihah Alhabi, Radford Hayes' latest terrorist scapegoat and, if all went as hoped, the bomb as well.

The team lined up quietly outside. Fallon initiated a non-verbal countdown with his fingers. When he moved his index finger to his fist, men wielding battering rams burst open the doors and agents carrying shields and weapons entered firing expertly aimed, non-lethal shots. The initial chaos quieted down and Amanda moved with the rest of the group toward the doorway. That's when she heard a baby crying; apparently Detective Beckett heard it, too, because both women headed directly for the infant, instantly shifting their priorities from finding the bomb to protecting the child. Once they made sure that the baby was unharmed, they gave her over to the care of another agent and refocused on the task before them.

Fallon suddenly sprung up from where he had been interviewing Hayes' co-conspirators and started issuing orders to those around him and over his radio. "Alert all units. Target is in a black van. Repeat, a _black_ van."

Castle was shocked. "How'd you get them to talk?"

"I lied." Fallon replied simply, not breaking his stride for the door. "I told them Radford cut a deal implicating them both."

He continued barking orders. "I want checkpoints and barricades in Times Square. Choppers in the air! Find that van!"

"If she just left ten minutes ago, there's a chance we can catch her before she gets there," Castle supplied.

"Take Broadway or Riverside?" Fallon asked.

"We got Broadway!" Beckett called out. Lee and Amanda wasted no time in climbing into the backseat of Detective Beckett's sedan and buckling in. Lee tried to send an encouraging smile Amanda's way and grasped her hand as the car screeched onto a main thoroughfare. In the front seat, Castle and Beckett were arguing; neither of the Stetsons had anything to contribute as they were totally unfamiliar with the streets of New York.

They had to find this thing.

Time was running out.

If they failed, this would be the end, the last few minutes of their lives. If they weren't in the primary kill zone, surely they were close enough to be in the secondary. Death could result within a week if they went untreated; even with medical attention, survival would not be guaranteed.

"Turn here!" Castle shouted, directing Beckett off of Broadway.

She turned, tires squealing furiously. Just then, radio traffic confirmed a black van on Broadway, headed south.

"Broadway." Beckett was frustrated with her partner. "I'm turning around."

"No, don't turn around. It's the wrong van." He pointed frantically out the window. "There! There! There! There! There!"

Kate overtook the black van and tried to get Nazihah to pull over. When the woman didn't comply, she sped past and then swung the sedan in front of the other vehicle, forcing it to a halt. Quickly releasing her seatbelt, she flung open her door, shouting "Stay in the car!" to Rick as she jumped out, heading for the driver's side door of the van.

Lee Stetson was a bit amused, despite the circumstances; he had shouted the exact same words to his wife almost simultaneously. As usual, his wife wasn't having it. Apparently, neither was Mr. Castle, who also exited the sedan.

Amanda, completely ignoring Lee's words, had opened her side door and gotten out. "Lee Stetson, if you think I'm going to wait in the car for a bomb to obliterate me, you've got another thing coming! Do you really believe that this car, just five feet away, will somehow protect me? Death would be just as instantaneous for me as for you, but I would be alone, and that's not how I want to exit this world! We haven't been married for 24 years to be separated in death! No way, Mister! Like it or not, I'm staying with you!"

Lee smiled, he hadn't heard a good Amanda-ramble in a while; they only seemed to pop up when she was uncomfortable or lacked confidence somehow. And he had to admit, she made a good point—if this were the end for the both of them, he wanted her to be by his side. Rather than reply, he grabbed her hand and headed for the back of the van to see what they could do about that bomb.

Both took notice of Castle's quiet but nevertheless audible response as he neared the rear of the van. "What she said. Exactly. What did you think I meant by 'always,' Kate Beckett? Always means always. There's no exception for dirty bombs in that word. If there were, I would have left with my mother and Alexis." He was still mumbling as he joined them, but had gotten substantially quieter and they could no longer decipher what he was saying. Beckett never heard a thing as she assured Nazihah that her baby was indeed safe or as she ran to the back of the van where Lee had already opened the doors.

The numbers were in red, and unfortunately they weren't very high. 1:51 left. That was it. She called it in and was informed by dispatch that the bomb squad would be there in three minutes. After telling them that the timer was less than that, Beckett was patched through to Fallon, snapped a picture of the bomb, and waited for his reply about how to disarm it. One minute to go, then 45 seconds. "I can't see anything!" came Fallon's frantic reply.

Hearing the other agent's words, Lee reached out his hand for Beckett's cell phone. "Fallon, I've seen plenty of bombs, but nothing like this. The radioactive material is set in the middle of the cargo area, surrounded by bricks of what I'm guessing is C4. Behind the drum of radioactive material, there are three plastic containers marked flammable—some kind of liquid accelerant, I'm assuming. The counter is attached to the stack of C4 on my right, and it also looks like the detonator is there too; all of the wires stem from there. There are small charges worked in and throughout the explosives. They weren't taking any chances that this thing wouldn't go off."

"It's still no good, Stetson! Without seeing the wire configuration, I can't advise you on what to cut and what will just detonate the thing faster. I can't help! I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Defeat and despair were clearly audible in Fallon's words.

Something clicked in Amanda's brain. "The blue wire. Cut the blue wire!" It worked every other time, and if she was making a mistake, they could hardly be worse off than they already were. Pulling the wrong wire might cause it to detonate, but it would be no more destructive than when it went off on its own in less than ten seconds.

Lee turned to give it a try, but stopped as he realized the futility. While the blue wire was prominent, it was unfortunately bundled with all the rest of the wires; it couldn't be pulled out by itself and no one had anything to cut it with. What Lee wouldn't give for a good Swiss Army knife right about now, or even his beat up old pocketknife! And that wasn't their only problem: there was more than one blue wire. If he had time, he would have tried to untangle and work each of the blue wires out, but it just couldn't be done in the moments left. He returned Beckett's cell phone wordlessly. They realized it was over. The seconds continued to tick by.

The group of four looked at each other, absorbing the knowledge that these were the last few seconds of their lives. Strangely enough, time really _did _slow down. They didn't see the entirety of their lives pass before their eyes but important moments resurfaced in the minds of each of the four. Fleeting images of a train station, weddings both private and public, moments of loss and comfort, freezers, kisses, hiding true feelings and then revealing them, times where they had beaten the clock and defeated death with only moments to spare.

Things that would never happen flashed in as well, many of them regrets that were barely acknowledged in their minds as future possibilities. Kate briefly mourned never telling Rick the truth, never marrying, never having kids of her own. Rick wished he'd given Kate a choice between he and Josh, telling her that he loved her and letting her make up her mind from there. He thought there would always be time; he should have known that death cannot be cheated indefinitely given the events of the past few days. He felt almost sick with the wasted opportunity.

Lee pulled his wife into his embrace. He turned their bodies so that they faced away from the bomb and the single-digit red numbers that signaled the end. If possible, he would gladly give his life to save hers, to shield her from the blast that would go off at any moment. "I love you, Amanda. I've never been happier in my life and I'm glad we're together at the end."

A tear streaked down Amanda's face and she let it fall. "I love you, too, Lee. Thanks for handing me the package all those years ago. It's been a great journey. We really have been the luckiest two people on the face of the earth, haven't we?"

"Castle." It was all Kate could choke out. She was going to die, he was going to die, and they still hadn't cleared the air. Rick looked down and grasped her hand. There was so much to say, but time was up. Their eyes locked in a moment of clarity; maybe sometimes words weren't really necessary. They were together. Five, four, three, two. _Always, _Rick thought as he took a deep breath, grabbed the entire bundle of wires and pulled with all of his strength.

Time froze.

Nothing.

No explosion.

Rick turned his gaze to the timer: the display read zeros all the way across.

"Oh! Castle!" Kate released the breath she had been holding, then flung herself into his arms. They were alive! "Oh, oh!" Both clung tightly to the other, the enormity of what they had just escaped overcoming them and necessitating holding on to each other or risking collapse.

Amanda opened her eyes and gazed up at her husband. "We're alive, Lee," she stated quietly.

He looked down at her and smiled that smile of his that still gave her butterflies in her stomach. "That we are, Mrs. Stetson." He kissed her, glad to still be breathing and standing with the love of his life.

* * *

Returning to the precinct, everyone decided it was time to let off a little steam and revel in their victory, dealing with it the only way they knew how: laughter. They gathered around a conference table and relived the past few hours, grateful that it had turned out the way it did.

Agent Fallon opened the door. For whatever reason, he had decided not to participate in the celebration. Amanda speculated that it was because he felt guilty about not being able to help them disarm the bomb in that final minute. Or perhaps it was because he knew that while they had saved the city this time, there _would _be a next time and they might not be successful when it happened. "Can I talk to you two for a sec?" Castle and Beckett exited, closing the door behind them. The room was silent for a moment but the conversation gradually resumed as it became apparent that they weren't returning immediately.

The next time Amanda glanced toward the window, she saw that Fallon had left and it was just Mr. Castle talking with the pretty detective. All at once, something changed, and Castle turned and walked away. Moments later, another man approached Detective Beckett from behind and put his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Lee?" Amanda nudged her husband.

"Yeah?"

"Who's that with Detective Beckett?"

"He's her boyfriend, I think."

"Boyfriend? I thought she and Mr. Castle were together."

"I heard him talking with Agent Fallon earlier today. He said they're just friends." He smiled as she got that look on her face, the one that said she was contemplating something carefully. He knew what she was thinking: Castle and Beckett seemed to make quite a couple. He'd heard some scuttlebutt at the precinct and got the impression that they were all hoping the pair would realize what was right in front of them. "You seem disappointed, Amanda."

"The best partnerships can grow into something more." She smiled brightly at him.

"You bet." Lee hugged his wife.


	4. Preparations

Author's Note: See Chapter One for more complete notes. So far, I've been adding in Amanda and Lee to _Castle _episodes 3.16 _Setup _and 3.17 _Countdown_; now that I've given us a foundation for the relationship between the two couples, I'm launching into what is almost exclusively AU territory. The characters will still be in character, but unless a future episode of _Castle _gives me something really good to work with, the rest of this story will be independent of what happens on the show.

Thanks to Moxie and mmlarkin, who are my excellent beta readers.

Disclaimer: _Castle _and _Scarecrow and Mrs. King _as well as their respective characters do not belong to me. I make no money from this and no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just enjoying some time with a few of my favorite characters and putting them all together in my own little world. The story is mine, however, except where I may directly quote an episode.

_Our Future_

_Chapter Four: Preparations_

Entering the precinct with the usual two coffee cups in hand, Rick determined to act as if nothing had changed. It looked like Beckett had decided to remain with Dr. Motorcycle Boy and he would not get in the way. _Unless I just can't help myself,_ his mind traitorously shouted_._ He would continue to hope that she would eventually end things with Josh, and this time he would not wait until some other man came along and swept her away again. Forgotten was his resolution to clearly state his feelings and allow her to choose who to be with knowing that he had feelings for her. After a mostly sleepless night, he had come to the decision that given what they had just experienced, she might feel pressured into breaking up with Josh over some misplaced gratitude that Rick had saved her life. If they were to become a couple, _when _his mind argued, he wanted them to start off right.

Beckett's desk was empty, but her jacket was draped over the chair. He glanced around and noticed that Lee and Amanda Stetson were talking with Captain Montgomery in his office. Rick was pleased; he wanted to thank Amanda for the part she played in locating them in the freezer. His gaze continued to the break room, where he saw a very familiar figure who looked as if she was about to hit the espresso machine.

Striding toward the door, he poked his head in and gave her a sideways grin. Extending one arm toward her, he stopped her before she could beat the machine into submission. "Here; it's already made. No violence required."

She looked up and smiled hesitantly. "Thanks, Castle. I didn't expect to see you this morning." She took a sip of the coffee and relaxed a little as the warm liquid slid down her throat.

"Yeah, well, Mother and Alexis aren't returning until this afternoon. I'm sure they will want to hear the whole story, so I may not be here all day. But until then, I'm all yours."

"Thanks. It's a quiet day, so far. All I'm doing is catching up on paperwork from yesterday, so you're free to go whenever."

Something didn't seem quite right, but Rick couldn't place his finger on it. Kate walked past him and returned to her desk.

"Is everything okay, Beckett?" Castle asked as he followed her back to her desk.

"Yeah, fine." She still wouldn't look at him. It was almost as if she were embarrassed to be around him.

Rick sat down in his usual chair, took a sip of his own coffee and waited.

"Kate?" Rick decided he would have to be the one to broach the subject. "Why are things—weird right now?"

"I'm trying to sort things out, you know? We came close to death several times in the past 48 hours and I never had time to process all of that because we had to find that bomb. It has nothing to do with you. The weirdness is all me."

It wasn't exactly the truth, however. Kate was beginning to question a little bit of everything, including how she had felt each time she had thought she'd reached the end of her life. Every regret that surfaced seemed to stem back toward this man, Richard Castle, rather than her boyfriend Josh. She hadn't been sorry that Josh wasn't there, that she didn't have more time with him; instead, Castle was the one she wanted, and she had been glad he was there. She couldn't think of anyone else she would have wanted to endure that with. In a way, the weirdness she was currently experiencing _was_ due to him, and how she reacted to him every time they were together.

Before he could formulate a response, the door to Captain Montgomery's office opened and the conversation that had previously been behind closed doors now carried toward Kate's desk. "Wonderful, then. I'll see you for dinner this evening at six o'clock."

"Thank you, Captain." Amanda replied. "We'll be looking forward to it."

Rick rose from his seat and approached the pair. "I never got a chance yesterday, but I wanted to thank you. My mother said the only reason Detective Beckett and I didn't freeze to death was because you tracked us down. I can't tell you how much I appreciate getting another chance at life."

Lee put his arm around Amanda's shoulders. "She saved my life on more than one occasion, Rick," Lee stated proudly.

Amanda blushed lightly. "Lee, stop. I just did my job. I'm glad to have helped."

"I was hoping you'd be able to join us for dinner some time before you head back to Washington?" Castle invited.

"Our original plan had been to return as soon as the case concluded," Lee began. "After a good night's sleep, though, we've decided to stay a few days and explore the city. We have nothing pressing to get back to, and it's been a long time since we've been here. So much has changed."

"Excellent. I know of a great Italian place that just opened last week; it's very hot right now—reservations are months out. But I know the owner, Marco Spinelli, and he said I could come any time I had the chance. I can give him a call, if that suits?"

Amanda's eyes lit. "I'd love that, but I didn't bring anything appropriate to wear for an evening out. As Lee said, we hadn't planned on staying."

"No problem. When I spoke with my mother by phone this morning, she asked me to make sure you remained in town long enough for her to express her thanks personally. I know she would be completely in her element if you would like to accompany her on a shopping trip."

Amanda looked toward Lee. "Would you mind, terribly?"

Rick spoke again. "I could sure use some testosterone support—I'll have to go along to keep Mother in line."

Lee nodded. "Sure. What's a trip to New York without a shopping expedition, right?"

The group of three made plans to meet midmorning the next day for the outing and exchanged cell phone numbers in case something came up. Castle and Martha would pick the Stetsons up at their hotel.

Satisfied that he had a wonderful evening in store for the visitors, Rick returned to Beckett's desk and resumed his chair. She tossed a smile his way, but didn't really look up.

"So, what about it?"

"What, Castle?" She looked confused.

"Dinner, tomorrow night, with the Stetsons? Weren't you paying attention?"

"Castle, I've been doing paperwork. And why should I have been listening anyway?"

"Because I want you to come, too."

"Come where?"

Castle sighed heavily in mock exasperation. "Okay, let me make this easy. Dinner, tomorrow night with the Stetsons. I'll make reservations for Amore, the new Italian place. I'm bringing my two best girls, you bring Dr. Motorcycle Boy, and we'll celebrate living through the last week. How's that sound?"

"Um, I'll have to check. He might be on shift." Kate winced at the lie. She had no intention of going anywhere with Josh right now, but didn't feel like discussing that with Castle.

Rick studied Kate's face carefully. The feeling of unease returned; he was convinced that not everything was as it should be. Taking a chance, he placed his hand over hers where it lay on the desk. "Hey, really, are you okay?"

She looked up at him and nodded but didn't trust herself to speak right now.

"Alright. If you want to talk, you know how to get a hold of me." He watched for her confirmation. Deciding not to press her at the precinct, he let it go. "If Josh is on shift, I want you to come, anyway, okay? Mother and Alexis won't be bringing dates and there's no reason you have to, either."

Again she nodded. Kate removed her hand from underneath Rick's and instantly she felt—alone. Pretending to check a file for a detail she needed, she turned slightly so that he wouldn't be able to observe her facial expression anymore. He knew her far too well.

"Kate, I mean it." She still didn't turn to face him. _Okay, message received. Not here, not now._ "I'm going to head out. I've got a few phone calls to make before Mother and Alexis return, and I know they'll want to plan for the festivities, as well. Until tomorrow?"

Beckett turned toward him once more. "Sure, tomorrow, Castle. See you then."

He didn't like leaving like this, but she wasn't giving him much of a choice. He placed his hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, smiling. She couldn't help but return one in kind, though it was small and he could tell it was forced. He moved toward the elevator and waited for it to arrive after pushing the button. _What is going on in her head?_

* * *

Kate let out the breath she had unconsciously been holding while he was so close. She needed space; she needed some clarity. Still, dinner tomorrow night at one of New York's most exclusive restaurants did sound enticing. That's what she told herself, anyway, that it was the restaurant and not spending more time with Rick that held the most appeal.

Things were getting confusing for Kate. Last night, it seemed Rick had been on the verge of saying something entirely different than what he ended up with. When she felt Josh's arms and realized Castle knew he was there much earlier than she had, she was sure of it. As Josh held her, she had watched Rick leave and somehow felt—unsettled. After talking with her boyfriend for a few minutes, she had sent him home saying that she was absolutely exhausted.

That was the truth. But after going home, she hadn't been able to sleep. The events kept replaying themselves over and over, and she couldn't get past the fact that each time she faced death, it wasn't Josh who had faced it with her. He couldn't help that, and she didn't blame him for it, but it also didn't change the facts. Castle had been with her, had unswervingly supported her, literally holding her through the crisis. While once had been strictly for warmth—_yeah, right_ her mind accused—and the other had been the need for human connection before getting blown to bits, she still couldn't deny the peace that came with being with someone she lo—. _Whoa. No need to go there just yet._ Josh had never made her feel like that.

Yet, he had decided not to go to Haiti, hadn't he? Didn't that mean something? She almost felt obligated to him in some way. She rubbed her temples, trying to get her mind to slow down a little and stave off the headache threatening to further ruin her day.

Castle came through with the usual two coffees the next morning. _Thank goodness he's predictable in some ways. _Kate hadn't even tried wrestling with the espresso machine in hopes that Castle had meant what he said about coming in today.

He gave her a charming smile and said simply, "Good morning, Detective Beckett. How are you this morning?"

She was able to again look him in the eye and smile. A little bit of sleep had helped, and she had come to a decision, allowing her to feel much more in control than she had yesterday. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Did Martha and Alexis make it back okay?"

"Yeah, they arrived not long after I got home. After regaling them with our adventures, I had two shadows for the rest of the afternoon. Thankfully they realized we were all fine somewhere around eight o'clock, so I didn't have anyone tucking me into bed." He didn't want to ask, didn't want to know, but that's what friends do, so he did. "How's Josh?"

"He's fine. I'm afraid we'll have to send regrets to the dinner invite, though."

"Kate, remember what I said? I wanted you to come, even if he couldn't. Please? I'm sure we'll have a great time with Lee and Amanda, and I know they don't want to hear just me jabber on all night long."

"What about your mother and Alexis? I thought they were coming, too?"

"While Mother hated passing up on Amore, she already had plans to attend some function to find further funding for her acting school; Alexis hasn't seen Ashley in a few days and was invited over to dinner by his parents. Imagine, wanting to have dinner with her boyfriend instead of her father!" He chuckled. "So see," he said, leaning towards her, "I need you."

She looked slightly shocked at that last statement. For a moment Rick was confused as to what had put that look on her face until he realized what he had said. _Uh oh, a bit of a Freudian slip, there. Best to pretend I meant that teasingly rather than scare her. _He raised one eyebrow, challenging her to respond. "Come on, Kate, you know you want to come. Besides, it wasn't just me she rescued from that freezer, was it?"

_Dirty pool, Castle. Guilt isn't one of my usual tactics. _He brushed the twinge of conscience aside, reasoning that there was no reason for her to remain at home alone while Josh saved the world again, even if it was here in New York.

"Alright," she sighed, realizing that it was futile to argue with him any further, and that she really didn't want to. "What time?"

* * *

Martha was the consummate shopper; she never seemed to tire. They had been to store after store, and when nothing suited, she was quick to suggest yet another. Macy's, Bloomingdales, even Bergdorf Goodman where Amanda could look but definitely _not _buy. The dress styles were similar in each location, and many of them were strapless. While Amanda was proud that her figure had remained much the same as she aged, she had never been a particular fan of that style. At least it eliminated a large portion of the options out there.

She finally decided on a sheath dress in royal blue. The top appeared to be separate sashes woven together and intertwined with a silvery fabric, extending to the delicate cap sleeves, and then flaring down her back as the ends of a wrap might, adding just the right touch of glamour for her evening out. The skirt was floor length and flowed softly as she walked. She easily located a clutch and matching shoes.

Lee was looking for a new suit appropriate for the occasion in the men's department, so Amanda took a moment to sit outside of the ladies dressing room and relax until he returned for her. Martha took the chair next to her and began talking. "Amanda, I have enjoyed this afternoon immensely. I'm only sorry I can't join you this evening."

"Perhaps we can get together again soon. Or you can make a trip out to Washington. You're welcome at any time."

"Thank you. Richard might be glad to get rid of me for a while at that."

"Speaking of, what _is_ he doing?"

"He's trying to select a dress for Kate. He's concerned part of the reason she was reluctant to join you this evening might be a lack of proper attire."

Amanda's eyes widened. "Really? I thought she had a boyfriend. How's he going to take that?"

Martha smiled and shook her head. "I don't think he cares, honestly. If you haven't guessed yet, it's not about his books anymore. He doesn't need to shadow her to write. He's deeply in love with her."

"And what about her? How does she feel about him?"

"While we haven't talked about it, I'm guessing she cares for him as well. Unfortunately, my son has something of a playboy past, and that seems to be at least part of what is holding her back."

"My Lee had one of those, too. It took almost three years of working together and a little time of his being out of circulation, so to speak, for me to be willing to risk my heart. I think part of me had been in love with him for a long time, though, maybe even since the first time we met."

As the women chatted, Castle discovered the perfect dress for Kate, blissfully unaware that he was being discussed near the fitting room. He hoped she didn't mind his sending her a dress again—and he really couldn't care less what Josh thought. It was a deep rich burgundy with a single strap angled over the right shoulder. Tastefully ornamented in a silver flourish pattern down the right side with delicate embroidery, it was just the right mix for the restaurant the foursome was headed to that evening.

"Excuse me for a moment, Amanda. It looks like Richard has reached the part where my skills will be required." Martha joined Castle and examined the dress, then chose a delicate lace wrap, matching clutch and shoes to complete the details that Richard didn't always consider, and added them to his selection.

He had the items packaged and directed that they be delivered to Kate's apartment. He hastily scribbled a note and added a generous tip to the salesclerk. She read his directions and smiled. "I'll see to it personally, Mr. Castle."


	5. Pulling off the BandAid

Author's Note: See Chapter One for more complete notes. This story is exclusively AU territory from here on. The characters will still be in character, but unless a future episode of _Castle _gives me something really good to work with, the rest of this story will be independent of what happens on the show. In this chapter, you'll probably notice a striking similarity to a conversation Lee and Amanda had in _Scarecrow and Mrs. King _episode2.8 _Affair at Bromfield Hall_ and a passing reference to 3.3 _Over the Limit._

Thanks to Moxie and mmlarkin, my wonderful beta readers.

Ardeliah, the bus is for you. Sorry it's a figurative rather than literal smushing, but at least he's gone, right?

Disclaimer: _Castle _and _Scarecrow and Mrs. King _as well as their respective characters do not belong to me. I make no money from this and no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just enjoying some time with a few of my favorite characters and putting them all together in my own little world. The story is mine, however, except where I may directly quote an episode.

_Our Future_

_Chapter Five: Pulling off the Band-Aid_

There really was no point in putting it off any longer. _It's over, and I wouldn't be surprised if Josh already knew it. _After clearing it with the Captain, Beckett made an early day of it and arranged to meet Josh for lunch.

She sat in the diner, waiting for him to arrive, arguing with herself. She had made the decision last night, so why was she questioning it now? In the dark, alone by her choice this time, it had all seemed clear. In broad daylight, however, the doubts were starting to mount: was breaking up with Josh really what she wanted to do? Sure, she had some feelings for Castle and she needed to sort through them, but she cared for Josh, too. _But not the same way_, her heart reminded her.

As she looked back over her relationship with Josh she realized that part of his attraction at first was that her heart wasn't in much danger—she'd even admitted that much to Castle. _Interesting that I tell my partner things I won't share with my boyfriend—another reason to end it now_. Strangely enough, part of the reason she had kept Josh at arm's length was her experience with Rick: she didn't want to let anyone get as close as she had allowed Rick, she wouldn't give another person the weapons necessary to wound her. It wasn't Josh's fault but it was reality, and it was time to make things right.

He didn't know about her mother even now. Somehow it just didn't seem right to tell him; it was too personal. Again, her mind acknowledged that such an attitude was out of place in a relationship that had been going on for months. She had kept one foot out the door but was now realizing that she wanted more: she wanted to jump in with someone and be there for him as he would be there for her. With that realization, however, came the certainty that Josh was not the one she wanted to jump in with.

Last night she had traced it all back to the kiss. Not that she hadn't had feelings before then, but she'd successfully buried them when she started dating Josh while Castle was in the Hamptons. She had been shocked that night when Rick had stopped her from pulling her gun and kissed her instead. Initially, she had thought _he's finally lost his mind_; they were both seeing other people, after all. But when she had pulled back and realized why he had done it, and that the lookout was still coming, _she_ had kissed him!

While the cover kiss had served its purpose, it had also spun her world a little off kilter. Since then, she found herself thinking of Richard Castle more often than she thought of Josh. Her mind and, if she were honest with herself, her heart were almost exclusively preoccupied with the writer, even when Josh was physically present. That wasn't a good sign for any relationship. It became clearer every time the phone rang and she saw Josh's picture pop up on the screen. _He's interrupting, again. Whoa. _Should she ever consider her boyfriend's call an interruption? Had he really fallen so low in her heart as that?

Josh was safe because she'd made him that way, refusing to let him in. Her plan had backfired, though; keeping Josh at arm's length, she'd come to rely on Rick more and more. And he was definitely _not _safe. The man's history with women was literally legend; did she honestly believe that he had changed or that he even could change? Could they ever be more than friends _and_ make it last? Wouldn't it be better to stick with the man who was safe, to let him in a little at a time and see where it went from there?

Coming near death several times had clarified her heart, but she was still fighting her head.

"Hey. Kate?"

She glanced up from her coffee mug and pasted a smile on. "Josh. Sorry, I was lost in thought."

He slid into the booth across from her when she didn't move over for him to sit next to her. _Bad news_, he could feel it. Something had been hanging over them like a black cloud since his return from Africa. When he had told her he was headed out again, this time to Haiti, he thought she was about to break up with him then, but that novelist had interrupted. Not wanting an audience if he was about to be dumped, he'd beaten a hasty retreat and waited for the phone call he was sure would come by nightfall. As he waited for the phone to ring, he had decided that she had become more important to him than globetrotting, even for a good cause. When he had found out all that she had been through and how close she had come to dying, several times, it simplified everything for him. If she wanted him to stay, he'd stay; they could make it work.

She had seemed pleased by his decision, but there was still something between them, something was—off. He had hoped it would all sort itself out in time. _Looks like it has, just not the way I wanted it to._

"Thanks for meeting me for lunch," she began.

"No problem. I'm on call, though, so if I have to cut it short, that's why."

"I understand." _More than you realize._ "Uh, actually, that was part of the reason I wanted to see you."

"What am I missing?"

There was no point in doing this gently; there was no easy way to say what she had to. _Better for us both if I just pull off the Band-Aid quickly and be done with it. _"Me."

"I'm sorry?"

"Me, Josh. Or I'm missing you. Whatever the case, this," she gestured between the two of them, "isn't working anymore."

He sighed heavily. He'd been right. "Kate, I thought we'd worked all this out. I didn't go to Haiti—"

"I know. And I'm sorry. I never should have asked that of you."

"I was willing to do it, to give us a chance. I don't want to lose you."

"Josh, it's not just when you head out all over the world that has become the issue. Do you realize how little time we've spent together since you've been back? It hasn't just been you, I realize that, but when we can both be called away at any time, there's not much left to build on." She took a deep breath and prepared to admit her own failures in this relationship. "It was easier that way in some respects. It has allowed me to keep one foot out the door, and that's not fair to you, either. You just aren't what I'm looking for right now. I'm sorry."

His cell phone began to ring as if on cue. Glancing down, he saw it was the hospital. "I'm sorry; I've got to take this."

She nodded her head and waited for him to finish his conversation. After he hung up, he met her eyes and smiled sadly. "I'm needed at the hospital; another surgeon called in so they need me in case an emergency pops up. I've still got a few minutes, though."

"It's okay, Josh. I'm sorry to do this, I—I know you've been trying."

He reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "Kate, you don't have to apologize again. I'm sorry I couldn't be the man you were looking for. I hope you find him soon."

Both of them rose from the table. Josh hugged her briefly and caressed the side of her face. "If you change your mind, call me. My next stint overseas isn't for another month." Kissing her gently on the lips, he turned and walked out of the diner.

Kate sank back down into the booth, releasing a heavy sigh. He'd made it far easier on her than she'd deserved. _Truly, what am I thinking?_ She looked out the window and watched him cross the street; was she crazy sending away a perfectly wonderful man just because he didn't send her pulse racing at the touch of his hand? Was she crazy for believing she could have it all? Rick was great, but could they ever work as a couple? Could she ever fully trust him given his past?

A bus pulled to the curb, blocking Josh from view. When it moved away, Josh was nowhere in sight; looking at the space where he had been, it was as if he'd never been there at all. Sadly, she realized she had her answer: the impression Josh had made on her heart was just as faint and would disappear quickly, much like his physical form had moments ago.

* * *

Lee and Amanda had decided on a picnic in Central Park for lunch. They stopped by a local deli and picked up a few items, then walked for a while, finally claiming a bench near Belvedere Castle. Created in 1869 by Calvert Vaux and Jacob Wrey Mould, the castle was intended to be nothing more than a beautiful backdrop; known as a "Victorian Folly," it had no real purpose other than as an ornament for the park at large. The name in Italian meant "beautiful view" and the description was indeed appropriate, both when viewing the structure itself and when taking in the view it offered from its terraces. The day's perfection was heightened by the gentle spring breeze drifting through the trees, carrying the faint scent of the earliest cherry blossoms on the air. It was a gorgeous day.

"Speaking of castles, what do you think of Rick?" Amanda's random comment when the couple hadn't been speaking of anything at all brought Lee's attention to focus on his wife. She was up to something.

"What about him?"

"Well, it's obvious he has feelings for Kate—"

"A—man—da—"

"Lee, I think she loves him, too."

Knowing it was futile to try and move to another topic until this one had been fully explored, he decided not to fight it. "You'd think I would have learned by now, but I'll ask anyway. Why do you say that?"

"They touch a lot. When we found them in the freezer, she was locked in his arms."

"It was cold; maybe it was just to preserve the body heat."

"Lee, you know as well as I do that it was just a very convenient excuse. And even if we don't count that one, how about the bomb? She practically launched herself into his embrace after he pulled the wires."

"We were in the same position, if I recall."

"Exactly my point."

Lee chuckled. "Okay, let's say you're right. Where does the boyfriend fit in?"

"She never even talks about him, Lee. What kind of relationship is that? And where was he when she needed him, anyway? I mean, Rick was there, holding her hand, freezing to death with her. _He_ only showed up after the danger was over, _both_ times he bothered to show up. Rick never left her side, at least not while there was any danger."

_Obviously Amanda thinks Kate should be with Rick. Do all women have these matchmaking tendencies or just the West women in particular?_

"So if she has feelings for Rick, why is she still with the boyfriend, then?"

"I talked to Martha about that. Apparently, Rick has a—" she cleared her throat, "—a colorful past with the ladies."

"Ohhhh." Lee drew the word out. "I understand. So you believe his past is holding her back?"

"I don't know if that's _all_, but it might be a good portion of her hesitancy. I think the boyfriend is just a simple but effective way of protecting her from her own feelings for Rick. She can't risk her heart with him if she's seeing someone else, can she?"

"That could be. I recall ineffectively using a woman to shield myself from your advances."

"Lee!" Amanda threw a potato chip at her husband. "My advances? Really!"

"I'm kidding, Amanda." He drew her to his side and kept his arm draped across her shoulders. "You are right, though: I did use my relationship with Leslie to try and protect myself from the growing feelings I had for you, even if I wasn't ready to admit that's what I was doing."

"And have you seen how they look at each other when they think no one else is watching? His look just breaks my heart—"

"Amanda, slow down a bit. How long did it take us to get to that point? Years. I don't know how long they've been working together, but maybe one of them isn't ready to see it yet. Perhaps they just need a bit more time."

"Perhaps. But Lee, that same look is on her face, too."

"Well, you'll get your chance to observe them better tonight, both of them. I think the boyfriend is coming along with her, too."

"Oh. We have a very interesting evening ahead of us, then. Seeing all three of them together will be quite revealing."

They packed up their wrappers and leftover food, depositing it in a trash can as they walked back to their hotel, his hand wrapped around her waist. Amanda's mind was still in high gear. _I can't resist physical contact with Lee; I need to be close to him, always. Unless I miss my guess, Kate won't be able to hide her growing feelings for Rick much longer either. _


	6. Cinderella, Take Two

Author's Note: See Chapter One for more complete notes. Despite the AU status, the characters will still be in character, but this story is independent of what happens on _Castle_ after episode 3.17 _Countdown. _I'm briefly revisiting _Scarecrow and Mrs. King_ episodes 3.2 _We're Off to See the Wizard _and 3.12 _Fast Food for Thought_, as well as a more extensive flashback to 3.7 _Utopia Now._

Thanks again to mmlarkin who beta read, and to Moxie who beta read and helped generate ideas for this chapter when I was brainstorming the story initially. She pointed out that you don't have to be in a freezer to be trying to stay warm, and that _Utopia Now_ would be an interesting comparison for the two couples.

Disclaimer: _Castle _and _Scarecrow and Mrs. King _as well as their respective characters do not belong to me. I make no money from this and no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just enjoying some time with a few of my favorite characters and putting them all together in my own little world. The story is mine, however, except where I may directly quote an episode.

_Our Future_

_Chapter Six: Cinderella, Take Two_

Returning to her apartment, Kate looked at the clock. Still several hours before Castle would be arriving to pick her up for the evening. _It's not a date. He doesn't know that I broke up with Josh, and I'm not sure that I'm even ready to process it yet._ She took a deep breath and tilted her head from side to side, stretching her neck. Deciding she had the time to soak in the tub for a little while, she ran the water, added a generous amount of bubble bath and sunk down up to her neck in the cherry scented water.

As she let the hot water loosen the knots that had formed in her shoulders, her thoughts were still running wild. _What have I done? Why did I do it? _As much as she hated to admit it, she had done it for a chance—at everything—with Rick. He wasn't perfect and he was definitely a risk, but he also wasn't the same man he'd been when he started shadowing her two years ago.

Her cell phone began beeping; it was the alarm she had set to keep her from soaking too long. _Time to get ready for the ball_. She rose carefully and wrapped a soft towel around her body. Moving to her bedroom, she turned off the phone, toweled off and wrapped herself in her terrycloth robe.

Refreshed after her short soak, Kate knew that she had done the right thing. Josh had even told her that he was returning to overseas work so if she hadn't broken up with him now, it would probably have been inevitable sooner or later. Her future might be uncertain, but it didn't include Josh, she was positive of that.

* * *

About to begin fixing her hair, Kate felt slightly panicked when the doorbell rang; surely she hadn't taken that long with her makeup. Still wrapped in her robe so she wouldn't get anything on her dress, she cautiously approached her front door. The clock confirmed that she still had a little over an hour before Rick had said he'd pick her up.

When she looked through the eyehole and saw a delivery person holding several white boxes, she was sure he had the wrong apartment. Leaving the chain attached, she opened the door. "Yes?" she queried.

"I have a delivery here, for Kate Beckett."

"Kate Beckett?"

"Yes. Do I have the right apartment?"

"I'm sorry, yes. You do. One moment, please." Drawing the neck of her robe tighter, she closed the door, grabbed her purse for a tip, and released the chain.

"I wasn't expecting anything; I'm sorry."

"No problem, Miss." He handed her the four boxes. As she moved to hand him the tip, he smiled. "That's not necessary. It was already handled on the other end. Have a nice evening." With that, he walked back down the hall.

Kate closed her door and relocked it. _What has he done this time?_ She opened the largest of the boxes and saw an index card with a short handwritten note. _Cinderella, Take Two. _It was signed simply _Rick._ She pulled back the tissue paper and held her breath as she gently lifted the exquisite gown from its box. _Oh, my. He's outdone himself this time. _It was gorgeous, something she would have picked herself, had she the budget for such a gown. She briefly replaced it in its container to see what other surprises awaited her.

Opening the other packages she found a delicate silvery wrap, matching shoes—_really, how did the man know my shoe size?—_and a small clutch; everything she needed for the evening had been included. In contrast to what she had thought when the first dress arrived almost two years ago, she knew that he was not trying to humiliate her with his gift. Castle was being thoughtful; it probably never occurred to him that his generosity might make her uncomfortable. Certainly, had she still been dating Josh, she could not have accepted such an expensive and personal gift.

Returning the red dress from the charity event to her closet, she laid the new burgundy one across her bed and took a few moments to absorb each detail. It was simply beautiful; the angled strap was distinctive, and coupled with the elegant silver embroidery, it suited her desire to be unique without crossing the line toward ostentatious. She sat down and fingered the silky material, lost in thought.

The past few days—_had it really been so little time?—_ had changed everything. He had saved her life, twice. As if that wasn't enough, he had already been slowly breaking down every barrier she had built up over time, until she had done exactly what she did last spring: broken up with someone to see if she and Rick could make it work. He wasn't the same man, she knew that now, and it made the risk worth taking again. To her knowledge, after ending things with Gina, he hadn't been seeing anyone new; he hadn't been pressuring her, either, apparently accepting that Josh had become a part of her life. He had seemed on the verge of telling her something and her heart had hoped that he was going to admit having feelings for her. _But that's silly. I am—was—with Josh. Would he have said anything knowing I was with someone else? Have I deluded myself again into thinking he's waiting for me to come to my senses so we can be together?_

She took a deep breath. Time to stop over-thinking everything if she wanted to be ready when Castle picked her up in—_oh, wow!_—thirty minutes!

* * *

Arriving at Kate's door a few minutes early, he rang the bell and waited. This would be a nice excuse to talk with Kate for a few moments alone as they picked up Lee and Amanda. He wanted to make sure everything was alright, that she wasn't having some kind of traumatic aftereffects from the events of the past week or so; she'd been acting funny and he hadn't been able to get her to talk to him, yet. Although he hated that it wasn't him, he hoped that she had been able to talk to Josh and process some of what had happened. The chances of that were slim, he knew, since she hadn't even told him about her mother's case, but she shouldn't be trying to handle all of this on her own.

When Kate opened the door, she smiled a greeting. His jaw dropped and he had to pull some much needed air into his lungs before he could stammer out, "Kate, you're simply—breathtaking." He shook his head as if remembering something, took a moment to recover his equilibrium, and pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. Presenting them to her with a flourish, he dipped into a low bow. "As you are without your 'Prince Charming' tonight, allow me to be your escort, Milady." He rose from the bow and lifted an eyebrow for effect. "You may call me Roderick, the Prince's ugly step-brother."

Kate didn't even try to silence her laughter as she waved him into her apartment. If he could make her laugh like that, maybe things weren't so out of sorts as they had seemed at the precinct.

After she closed the door, he watched as she moved into her kitchen, selecting a vase and arranging the flowers in water. He was glad that he had stopped at the florist on the way; it gave him a few moments to drink her in without being observed. Kate seemed oblivious to his gaze—she had him completely mesmerized and didn't even realize it.

The sound of her voice brought him back to the moment. "Thank you for the flowers; they are beautiful. Let me grab my purse and we can be on our way." The combination of the pink gerbera daisies, red roses and white Peruvian lilies _was_ lovely, which was the main reason he had selected it, but the bouquet couldn't compare to the extraordinary woman in front of him. "Ready?" she asked.

Rick nodded his agreement. As she picked up the wrap, he extended his hands to take it from her and turned her gently from him, wrapping it lightly around her arms. He rested his hands momentarily on her shoulders, closed his eyes and inhaled the smell of cherries mixing in with the roses that had already perfumed the air. _Too close! She doesn't belong to you! Step back! _His mind screamed the commands at him.

He wanted to silence the voice in his head, wanted to shake some sense into her and then kiss her senseless. Unfortunately, he could do none of that. For now, she _wasn't _his and he would respect her choice to stay with Josh, hoping she would realize in time how he, Rick, felt about her and would want to be with _him_. Obeying the inner voice, he finally did step back. Smiling, he offered his arm as she turned around and was pleased when she accepted it without hesitation. Something was different, but he wasn't sure what. It was almost as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Did I mention how absolutely stunning you look this evening?" _I can think of nothing else._

"You did. Thank you. For the compliment, as well as the dress; it's lovely, Rick."

"I didn't upset you, did I?" He cleared his throat. "Or Josh?"

"Yeah, well. I'm not upset, or I wouldn't be wearing it, now would I?"

"Good." He smiled. "But you still didn't answer about Josh. I don't want to cause problems for you—"

"Don't worry about it, Castle."

_Now why did she switch back to Castle? She's putting distance between us again, but why?_

"What did I do?" he asked her.

"What?" Kate was perplexed.

"You called me Castle."

"I always call you Castle."

"Not always; just a minute ago, it was Rick." _And I liked it better._

Their arrival at the car precluded her response. As the driver stepped out of the car to open the door for them, Rick waved him back and opened the door for Kate himself. Smiling her thanks, she entered the car and took her seat.

As he entered the car, he sat across from her rather than next to her and saw a flicker of something cross her face. Since he had nothing to say just yet, he simply watched her with what he hoped was a neutral expression.

_Get a grip, Castle. I've only got another few minutes before we are joined by Lee and Amanda; then I'll be sitting next to her. Ugh. I'm turning into a pimply teenager out on his first date. But it's not a date! She's not mine! _His emotions were roiling and he seemed helpless to stop them at this point.

* * *

After their relaxing afternoon in Central Park, Lee and Amanda returned to their hotel and prepared for their evening out. Finding herself ready before Lee this time, Amanda stood by the window and looked out over the city. The flash and glamour of New York reminded her of Lee when they had first met, but it hadn't taken long for her to realize that beneath the exterior was just a normal man who needed someone in his life that genuinely cared for him. In fact, he was much like Kate in that regard; while Amanda didn't know the reasons behind it, the detective seemed to have a rather substantial wall built up around her heart.

When their friends had found Rick and Kate in the freezer several days ago, they had been locked in each other's arms. Yes, it was cold and they were conserving body heat, but there was no doubt, in her mind at least, that the two of them had been exactly where they wanted to be. Not that they wanted to freeze to death, but dying in the arms of the man she loved didn't sound so bad. Amanda had been locked in a freezer before, but with Francine, of all people. She much preferred her experience with Lee.

Chased into woods by Sacker's men, they had been shackled together and running for their lives. Trudging through water and mud, they had finally found a dry spot that they believed was far enough away from their pursuers. Her one match had lit a small fire, but it was barely enough to take the edge off the cold. Lee had noticed she was still chilly and had put his arm around her, carefully maneuvering the chain to avoid hurting her.

His warmth had been wonderful but, more than that, she was in his arms and that was right where she wanted to be. In Lee's embrace, with his warm breath caressing her face and his heart beating under her ear, she experienced a measure of comfort she hadn't known possible in the face of imminent capture. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine that they were cuddled on the couch in front of a roaring fire, but the cold air around her back and the hard ground beneath her had kept her from fully entering her fantasy world.

She was scared and hadn't wanted to hide that from Lee; she wanted to be real with him, even if it was just this once. Amanda admitted her fear to Lee that night and had come close to admitting her feelings, too. She had tried for so long to deny them, had been in relationships with other men that just never seemed to work out, but if she was going to die in the backwoods of Virginia, she didn't want to regret her silence. She had been afraid of scaring him off: he knew she wasn't the type for a fling, and if she told him how she felt, he would know she had marriage in mind as a natural progression to their relationship. The last thing Amanda had wanted was to send him back to his four black books in an effort to prove to her that he was not marriage material.

So she had chickened out. "No guts, no glory." Just in case they did survive, she wanted to keep working with him. But then, he'd gotten a cramp. Awkwardly trying to get into a more comfortable position, they had ended up face to face, mere inches apart. She hadn't had to say anything after all: he was going to kiss her. They had been agonizingly close to each other, but right before their lips touched, Lee heard Sacker's men in the brush.

Back at the Agency, Lee had tried to pass it off as "just two cold people, seeking a little warmth." Amanda had surprised both of them with her "not exactly." Initially going along with his reasoning, even echoing some of the same words as he said, she abruptly changed her mind. She wasn't going to let him get out of it that easily!

She smiled with the memories. Lee approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"What put that smile on your lovely face, Mrs. Stetson?"

"You did."

"Me?"

"I was just thinking about the night in the swamp, when I almost told you that I loved you."

Lee chuckled. "You made the cold easier to bear that night, Amanda. Then, when you didn't take my easy out the next day, I realized you weren't angry that I had been about to kiss you."

She sighed and settled back into her husband. "I was wondering if something similar happened in a freezer in New York not long ago."

He kissed her temple and turned her to face him. "Amanda, you are a hopeless romantic."

"I know. Do you remember that first time we entered the precinct, when Captain Montgomery told us that Rick was shadowing her? At the time I didn't understand why, but disbelieving looks flew from one person to another when he made that statement, and some people were even rolling their eyes. I think I now know why: everyone in that office knows he's not following her for research anymore. His mother knows, and I think even he knows. But does she? Maybe she's not afraid of his past, but oblivious to his feelings."

"Amanda, sometimes we know things we aren't ready to admit yet. I think she knows."

"You're probably right, Lee. But does she know how _she_ feels, or is she still in denial?"

While Lee considered Amanda's question, the phone rang; Rick had arrived and would meet them in the lobby at their convenience. The rest of this conversation would have to wait until later.

* * *

"Be back in just a moment!" He leapt from the car as if the springs in the seat had propelled him from his sitting position.

Castle's behavior was odd tonight, to say the least. Surprised when he took the seat across from her after getting into the car, she had pulled the wrap a little tighter around her shoulders. She wasn't sure what had happened to cause him to draw away from her, but she could clearly see various thoughts flashing across Rick's face. She wanted to ask him about it when they had pulled up at the hotel, but after his quick exit, she was left alone with her thoughts.

_What is going on? One minute he's complimenting me, the next he's putting distance between us. But why should I be surprised—'one step forward and two steps back' seems to be our favorite dance._

True to his word, it was only a few minutes until the door again opened and Amanda Stetson entered the car. "Kate, I'm so glad to see you again." She clasped the younger woman's hand after she had taken her seat. "And no emergency in sight."

Kate returned the smile. "I'm looking forward to an evening free from bombs and freezers. Under no circumstances am I heading into the kitchen."

Lee followed his wife into the car and took his seat, Castle was immediately behind. Neither man had heard the women's conversation but knew it would be unwise to ask what the shared laughter was about.

The ride to the restaurant took less than ten minutes during which they talked about what the Stetson's had planned for the remainder of their visit. After coming to a halt, the driver opened the door for the two couples. The men preceded their companions, extending their hands to help the ladies. Rather than let her hand go after she exited the car, Rick tucked her hand into his elbow and led the way.


	7. That's Amore

Author's Note: See Chapter One for more complete notes. Despite the AU status, the characters will still be in character, but this story is independent of what happens on _Castle_ after episode 3.17 _Countdown. _I'm briefly revisiting _Scarecrow and Mrs. King_ episodes 1.1 _The First Time _and 2.6 _Brunettes are In_.

Thanks again to Moxie, my beta reader. Trust me; this chapter is much better for her reading it first and giving some great input. The title for the chapter is also her contribution.

Disclaimer: _Castle _and _Scarecrow and Mrs. King _as well as their respective characters do not belong to me. I make no money from this and no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just enjoying some time with a few of my favorite characters and putting them all together in my own little world. The story is mine, however, except where I may directly quote an episode.

_Our Future_

_Chapter Seven: That's Amore_

Kate was struck by how ordinary the building appeared on the outside. All thoughts of the commonplace fled as they entered, however—Amore's ambiance had not been exaggerated. Designed to look like a wine cellar, the walls were covered in stone, as were the arched ceilings. The lighting in the room was mostly indirect, shining from small fixtures aimed at the arches, creating a fascinating play of light and shadow all around the room; candles dotted the individual tables and provided the only other source of light. Kate recognized Sinatra softly playing over the sound system. Everything came together in one perfect package: the atmosphere fairly radiated romance.

As soon as they had entered, the hostess greeted Rick by name and escorted the two couples to their table. Kate was surprised to see a small dance floor located roughly in the center of the restaurant with a few tables located at its edges, similar to the style of the dinner and dance clubs of the 1940s. Navigating through the various table groupings placed in small alcoves to give the illusion of more privacy than really existed, they finally arrived in a back corner where a table for four had been isolated in its own alcove.

They had much more space than they needed but the low lighting made the area seem cozy and incredibly romantic. Placed in a low vase on the table was a very familiar looking flower arrangement: the same pink gerbera daisies, red roses and white Peruvian lilies that were even now in her apartment also graced the table here in the restaurant.

"These flowers are gorgeous!" Amanda enthused. She hadn't noticed anything like them as they walked past the other diners.

Kate smiled but said nothing. Rick caught her eye and saw she was pleased at the gesture. _If only Josh weren't in the way. _He immediately reined in his thoughts. Thinking like that would be sheer torture; he had to wait for reality to catch up with his desires.

They were seated and perused the menu. Castle wouldn't quit staring in her direction. Every time Kate glanced up, she caught him looking at her _that_ way. After a little bit, she couldn't stand the scrutiny any longer. "Excuse me, please. I need to freshen up a bit." The gentlemen at the table rose as she did.

"I'll go with you." Amanda also stood, leaving the men to their own devices for a little while.

* * *

Once in the powder room, the ladies discovered that it was also amazing. Of course, the lighting was better for the women as they reapplied their makeup, but attention to detail was carried out through the delicate floral scent that perfumed the air and the same music playing softly through the speakers. There was even a sitting area outside of the bathroom proper, containing several loveseats and chairs arranged in a conversation group on one wall. A full-length mirror interspersed with small shelves for holding tissues and the like covered the other wall. Kate was reapplying her lipstick when Amanda joined her at the mirror.

"So, have you two been together long?" Amanda asked casually.

"No." Kate looked into the reflection of Amanda's eyes, glad that she had merely been blotting when the question came. It saved her from the messy cleanup that surely would have resulted had she asked thirty seconds earlier. _I'm not sure I could have gotten the lipstick off my cheek, at any rate. _"Castle and I aren't a couple."

"I actually meant you and your boyfriend. He came to the precinct a few nights ago, after Castle disarmed the bomb, right? That was him, wasn't it? What's his name?"

Kate felt the color rising in her cheeks. _Oops. _"That was him, yes. Josh Davidson. But Castle always called him 'Dr. Motorcycle Boy.' We were together about six months or so."

"You were? Is there a reason why you keep referring to your relationship in the past tense?"

_This woman misses nothing. _"We broke up earlier today."

"I'm sorry, Kate. I didn't mean to pry." Amanda looked stunned.

"No, that's okay, really. We didn't get to see each other much because of work schedules and such. He's a surgeon, hence Rick's nickname for him."

"I take it Rick didn't care much for him, then. When I first starting working with Lee, I was seeing a man named Dean. I think Lee called him 'Dan,' 'Doug,' or whatever happened to pop in his mind that began with a 'D,' but never by his actual name."

"Yeah. I don't think Rick liked him much. I started seeing him last summer. We had fun together, but it wasn't anything serious. I guess it never really got the chance to be; he started travelling with Doctors Without Borders and was suddenly gone anytime I needed him. We fought just before this past case because he was on his way to Haiti. I guess I sound pretty selfish, don't I?"

"Not at all. You have needs, too, and there's nothing wrong with that. My first husband thought he could save the world, too. In his own way, I guess he did accomplish those goals, at least partially. But it came at a high price: while Joe was away in Estocia, the boys and I had to fend for ourselves. It's no way to have a solid relationship."

"You have kids, then?"

"I do." Amanda reached for her purse and pulled out some photos. "I have more on my phone, but I prefer to carry some actual photos with me; I have a nasty habit of forgetting to charge electronic devices and I always want to be able to see our family." She flipped open the small book, turning past a wedding picture of her and Lee to show Kate a picture of two boys. "These are our oldest two, Phillip and Jamie." She flipped another page and there were four kids in that one. "Then we had a daughter, Jenni, and finally another son, Bill."

She flipped through a few more photos of the kids and their families, finally ending at a large group photo that looked like it had been taken at a family reunion. There were lots of children who appeared to be held in position by parents, and one toddler who had escaped just as the picture had been snapped. An older woman stood beside Amanda, who had her arm wrapped around her waist. Kate pointed to the woman. "Is this your mother?"

Amanda smiled softly. "It is. Her name was Dotty. This was taken last summer, right before she passed away."

"I'm sorry. I know that's a personal loss. I didn't mean to bring up fresh wounds."

Amanda searched her face. "You've lost your mother as well, haven't you? Is that why you became a detective?"

Kate nodded her head and forced the tears back. "It was a long time ago, but it feels like yesterday sometimes."

Hoping she wasn't going to upset the younger woman further, Amanda wrapped Kate into a hug. "I'm so sorry. I can only imagine how difficult that must have been on you, how hard it must still be." She felt Kate grip her tightly. This wouldn't do at all; Rick would be seriously unhappy if they returned to the table and it was obvious Kate had been crying. Amanda felt guilty: here this poor woman had been locked in a freezer, almost blown up, broken up with her boyfriend and done it all on remarkably little sleep. _I should have known better than to bring up losing her mother. She's probably missed her even more as she's dealt with all of this._

Kate moved back from her and smiled as Amanda handed her a tissue. "I'm sorry. I guess the past week or so is finally catching up with me."

"No need to apologize." Amanda used a tissue herself. "Let's repair some damage and get back to the guys."

* * *

As the ladies left together to locate the powder room, Castle smiled. "Why do they always go in groups?"

Lee looked toward him. "You don't know? To talk about us, of course."

Rick laughed. "Kate would scold me for thinking too highly of myself."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" At the younger man's nod, he continued. "How long have you two worked together?"

"I've been Kate Beckett's annoying shadow for a little over two years, now." His self-deprecation hid something: pain. Lee was sure.

"I don't think she sees you as annoying. Didn't I hear her call you her partner?"

Castle's grin stretched from one side of his face to the other. It almost hurt. "Yeah. That's been a recent development. We were working a particularly intense case and she wanted to protect me by taking me off of it. I called myself her plucky sidekick and told her that I wasn't going anywhere. Her response was that the plucky sidekick always gets killed. When I suggested partner, she didn't argue that time and she didn't try to send me home anymore. It felt like we'd reached a new place."

"It took me a long time to call Amanda my partner and mean it. When I finally did, I'd already lost my heart to her. It took a while to admit it to myself, then a little longer to tell her so, but I was a goner."

His simple statement caused Rick to almost drop the glass of water he'd been sipping. _Could it be the same for Kate? Have I finally broken through her defenses?_

The sudden silence told Lee all he needed to know. He'd just given the man hope, and maybe an impetus to push forward.

* * *

Kate and Amanda returned and took their seats at the table. After placing their orders, the group relaxed into an easy camaraderie.

"So, tell me, how did you two meet?" Lee Stetson's question wasn't entirely unexpected, at least not from his wife, but it seemed to surprise Rick and Kate.

"To be fair, Lee, we should probably agree to tell them our story." Knowing Kate's current emotional state, she tried to give the younger pair a way out.

"Of course. But I want to hear theirs beforehand. Something tells me it's absolutely fascinating."

"Not so much," Rick spoke up. "When I found her, Beckett was a hard-core Castle groupie."

Kate's jaw dropped. She swatted Castle's arm. "Was not!"

"Did you, or did you not read, _Hell Hath No Fury_?"

Kate blushed, remembering one of their earliest conversations. Interrogation, really. The man had shaken her, and she had needed to get back on familiar ground, so she'd hauled him into the interrogation room to regain a sense of equilibrium.

"So after naming off that book in a litany of my work, I knew she was a true fan." Castle continued with a self-satisfied grin. "It wasn't the best-received of my novels."

"That's true; it wasn't your best work." Kate teased.

Castle responded by sticking his tongue out at her.

"Very grown-up, Castle." She turned to their companions and continued her narrative, amused to find them looking at each other with raised eyebrows and large smiles on their faces. Since she'd dealt with it for several years already, Kate sometimes forgot how outrageous Rick's behavior could be at times; he definitely kept life interesting. "Anyway, he used his friendship with the mayor to follow me for 'research' and I've found him to be useful on occasion."

"On occasion? What's that supposed to mean? How many times have we built theory together?"

The two continued to banter back and forth as Lee and Amanda looked on. Lee cocked an eyebrow at his wife, who nodded her head in return. _They were in love; they may not know it, but it was as plain as day to everyone else. _It made Lee wonder how long he had walked around denying his feelings for Amanda while the others around him had already known.

"How about you? You said you'd tell us how you two met." Rick reminded the couple.

"His first words to me were, 'walk with me,'" Amanda began. "And I did. I couldn't help myself. He was handsome and obviously in trouble. At first, it was all so exciting, definitely not my day-to-day life, but then there was more to it, a purpose, and a great partner, though he'd only admit we were working together. I never imagined at the time that I'd end up becoming a spy myself, let alone marrying Lee."

"Amanda never followed directions very well," he teased. "To be fair, though, she _did_ try that first time, but all I'd had time to tell her was to get on that train and give it to the man in the red hat. At the time, I didn't appreciate it, but thankfully there was an entire train car of men in red hats and she _couldn't_ make the drop. If she had been successful, I wouldn't have seen her again, and that would have been tragic." Lee lifted her hand from where it rested on the table, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. "Think of all I would have missed out on."

"I'm quite certain that was not what you thought at the time: I was a pain in your neck. At first you couldn't even admit that I was helpful without it ending up as a backhanded compliment."

"It took me a while to appreciate all of your charms," he conceded. "Then again, I was often a fool in my younger days. It took me a while to see what was right in front of me for so long. Thanks for sticking with me, Amanda."

As they spoke, Rick couldn't help but draw comparisons between Lee and Amanda's experience and his own with Kate. He knew very well that she had often considered him a burden, a wise-cracking playboy with no business being in the precinct. He also knew that she had hoped he'd lose interest and move on to other things. He banked on there being something more to their relationship now, that Kate truly considered him a friend and might possibly see him as more once Josh was out of the picture. Nikki Heat had captivated him from the start, and that was only possible because of the woman she was based on; Kate Beckett was extraordinary, and he was too fascinated to think of writing anything else.

Briefly he _had_ considered writing Bond; the offer had been on the table. When he mentioned that he had gotten the official offer, Kate had just assumed he would take it. One misspoken phrase led to another and they had gotten into a fight right there at the _Heat Wave_ launch party. He had been insulted at her lack of appreciation for his craft and at the implication he had only been a liability to her rather than a help. His words had been harsher than he had intended. "You know what? Just as well, because there really wasn't enough to the character of Nikki Heat for more than one novel, anyway." It wasn't true of course; he'd barely scratched the surface of the character in that first novel, and he knew that he would be content to explore every facet of Kate Beckett forever, book or no.

Apparently, Rick had zoned out too long, missing part of the conversation. He forced himself to focus on the new exchange, playing catch up with whatever Lee had been saying.

"So we had fought and she decided to resign. I told her I was fine with it, which I wasn't, but there were some benefits to her leaving the business." Again he reached for his wife's hand. "I had truly begun to fear for her, to worry about her safety if she kept on in the crazy line of work we were in. Billy kept giving her more complex assignments than I thought she could handle, and even those 'simple' things turned out to be more dangerous than any of us had anticipated. Then she disappeared. When I found out they had been planning on _selling_ my Amanda, I was furious! I went to rescue her and she ended up having to rescue me, too. I started to realize during that case that we worked much better together than apart."

Kate thought back to the time she and Rick had fought when he considered writing Bond; that meant he would no longer be shadowing her. She had been annoyed that he'd so unceremoniously abandon her—_Nikki Heat, that is_—and caught off guard at the notion that their time together had so suddenly come to an end. She couldn't very well say that, though. So instead she insulted him, saying Nikki needed a better writer when she knew that no one could write her better than the man who had created her. _Ah, pride, how you didn't serve me well in that instance. What if that had been the end? _Thankfully book sales had been stellar, and it was actually _more_ lucrative for him to commit to three more _Heat_ novels; they were both given an easy way to continue to work together. If only he'd known how happy she was to still have her shadow.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a man approaching their table. "Ricky! When Michelle told me someone claiming to be Rick Castle, famous novelist, wanted to squeeze into a booked evening, I thought it was a joke! It's great to see you man! I didn't think you'd make it out so soon. Where's Martha and Alexis?"

"They had to send their regrets this time, old friend." Castle rose to greet the newcomer. "But this is a special occasion and I couldn't think of anywhere else I'd want to go. Let me introduce you to my good friends Detective Kate Beckett and Lee and Amanda Stetson, in this week from D.C. Everyone, this man is Marco Spinelli, proud owner of this fine establishment." Lee rose and shook the man's hand. He figured him to be in his mid to late 40s somewhere, with a friendly manner and a welcoming smile—the ideal restaurateur.

"After you finish your meal, plan to stay for coffee and dessert, on me. I'll even give you a tour of the kitchen."

Kate nearly choked on her water. Catching Amanda's eye, they both began to laugh. "Could we sit that one out? Freezers and I aren't on good terms right now." Marco looked perplexed, but agreed. "Let me know, and I'll send your coffee out while the gentlemen tour the kitchen."


	8. Nudging Kate

Author's Note: See Chapter One for more complete notes. Despite the AU status, the characters will still be in character, but this story is independent of what happens on _Castle_ after episode 3.17 _Countdown. _I'm briefly revisiting _Scarecrow and Mrs. King_ episodes 1.2 _There Goes the Neighborhood, _1.12 _Lost and Found, _and 3.12 _Fast Food for Thought._

I'm also including some song references in this chapter; I looked back in some music to find a few appropriate songs for our favorite couples to dance to. I've set the lyrics I wanted to highlight apart in both lines and italics, giving a general idea of where they're entering the character's thoughts. The only exception is where Rick sings a line for Kate.

Thanks to Moxie and mmlarkin my beta readers; I know I put you both through your paces on this one, but I'm so grateful for your help! For this chapter, I also need to thank Petra for doing some research for me.

Disclaimer: _Castle _and _Scarecrow and Mrs. King _as well as their respective characters do not belong to me. I make no money from this and no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just enjoying some time with a few of my favorite characters and putting them all together in my own little world. The story is mine, however, except where I may directly quote an episode.

_Our Future_

_Chapter Eight: Nudging Kate_

Their meal finished, the group waited for Marco's return. It was a busy night, however, and Rick knew that it could take a while before he finished making the rounds of the restaurant.

"Rick, as we entered, I noticed there was a dance floor. Would you and Kate mind terribly if we left for a few minutes? It's been entirely too long since I've had Amanda all to myself on the dance floor."

"Not at all," Castle replied, rising as Lee and Amanda did. Returning to his seat, Rick watched Lee guide his wife with a hand at the small of her back. They were definitely right for each other. _Kate and I are, too. If only I could get her to see that. _He kept himself from making a heavy sigh audible as he turned back to face her. Apparently the effort wasn't necessary because she looked a million miles away.

"Everything alright?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Thinking?" Then he realized it must be about Josh. "I'm sorry he couldn't join us this evening." _Liar! _His mind accused. _I would be only too happy if he never joined us again!_

"Uh, yeah. About that. Can we talk about something?"

Castle's heart wasn't sure whether to race or stop. His mind registered "Change Partners" playing above him. _You've got to be kidding me. Here I am at a very romantic restaurant with the most extraordinary woman I've ever known, and she wants to talk to me about her boyfriend? All I'm asking for is that she would see that _

"_I'm longing to be in his place." _

His resolve to be there for her, _always,_ was not going to be easy as long as she was with Josh. But he was determined to honor his word.

"Of course, Kate. You can talk to me about anything."

"I made a huge decision today."

"What about?"

Suddenly she came to her senses. _What am I thinking? I'm about to lay everything out on the table, risk it all. With an audience close at hand, no less!_ "You know what, never mind. I'll work it out."

He placed his hand over hers just as he had at the precinct. Again, Kate did not move her hand, but neither did she look up from the table where she had been wringing her napkin since the Stetsons had left the table. Waiting patiently until her eyes rose to meet his, he placed a smile upon his lips so that she would see his encouragement when she needed it. "Kate?" he called softly when it appeared she was content to sit in the silence and continue avoiding his gaze.

Finally, she brought her eyes level with his and he saw she was torn about talking to him; this was serious. He longed to wrap his arms around her and give whatever comfort she needed but feared doing so would send her running for the nearest fire exit. "Kate, what is it?"

"I don't want to ruin the evening, Castle. It'll keep."

Pushing her would get him nowhere. She would talk when she was ready, but maybe whatever she had to say would come easier if they weren't strictly looking at each other. Even if it didn't result in her opening up to him, he'd have the opportunity to hold Kate in his arms for a few minutes if he asked her to dance. He decided to take the song's suggestion and even sang a few bars for her.

"Won't you change partners and dance with me?"

Hoping he hadn't crossed the line with the "won't you change partners" bit, he held his breath for a moment.

She smiled. "That sounds nice."

* * *

In her husband's arms, Amanda felt like she was floating on air. As they swayed to the strains of "Cheek to Cheek," she acknowledged that this week had been a bear, and it was nice to feel her cares fall away as she danced with her husband.

"_I seem to find the happiness I seek when we're out together dancing cheek to cheek." _

Amanda hummed along with the music, agreeing with each line as it was sung. It continually amazed her, this power that music possessed: able to calm emotion as well as convey it.

By the look on the faces of another couple on the dance floor, emotions were surely being conveyed—but were either of them receiving the signals?

"Lee?" Amanda pulled her cheek from his and looked up.

"Hmmm?" Lee opened his eyes.

"Look." She nodded her head in Kate and Rick's direction.

He led Amanda to turn as they danced so he had a good view of the couple. "Looks like progress might be happening," Lee observed.

"I hope so." Amanda's reply was less than certain.

"What are you worried about? She's got the same look on her face, doesn't she?"

"Yes, but she hasn't told Rick that she's broken up with Josh yet."

"She _what_?"

Amanda smiled at Lee's shock. "Oh yes. Just this afternoon, in fact. You know that we women go to the powder room so we can discuss you men," she teased. "But I'm convinced Rick doesn't know yet. I'm not sure when she'll tell him, either, if she doesn't get a push in that direction."

"A—man—da—"

"Relax, Lee. I know how to be gentle. I also know when to nudge a bit."

Lee knew she was right. How many times had she helped him work through issues, especially those of the heart? It started with Eva, even when he wasn't listening very well to what she had to say. No, really it began on that first case, when she asked him if he had somewhere to go for Thanksgiving, realizing even before he did that the loneliness was beginning to eat him alive. _If anyone can help those two see what's right in front of them, it's my Amanda._

* * *

It wasn't long after both couples resumed their seats that Marco appeared again at their table. "Sorry about the delay, but I saw you using your time wisely. I love watching lovebirds make use of my dance floor. If I can tear you away from your beautiful companions for a bit, how about that kitchen tour?"

The ladies nodded and no sooner had the men followed Marco to the kitchen than their coffee appeared on the table. Kate and Amanda found themselves comfortably discussing their lives.

"I'm glad you were willing to forego the kitchen tour. Even thinking about going near a freezer gives me the chills."

Picking up her coffee cup to wrap both hands around it, Amanda replied, "I was locked in a freezer once myself and it took me months to stop wearing sweaters. Lee saved me that day: I had been working a case with him as his sister and ended up trapped with another agent in an airtight flash freezer. She and I didn't really get along very well; we were a clash of cultures almost. Francine had worked hard to get where she was and in her eyes I'm sure I was a naive housewife who had no business in her world. The freezer was timed, and before the cold air came on, we talked and even fought as the lack of air got to us, loosening both of our tongues. Francine warned me that Lee wouldn't be showing up on his white horse but she didn't know him like I did—he always came just in time." Her eyes refocused on Kate and she smiled.

"I know what you mean." Kate was again surprised at how many things they had in common. "Several months ago, I got a call that the detective who had worked my mom's case had some information for me. Josh was gone, and even if he had been here, taking him was out of the question since he didn't even know about her case. I went to Castle—Rick," she corrected, calling him by his last name in this setting just didn't seem right, "and he came with me, no questions asked. Strangely enough, even though he wasn't armed or necessarily trained for it, his instincts saved my life when he jumped the man shooting at me. If he hadn't been there, I wouldn't be _here._"

Amanda hesitated momentarily, then decided that these two were being cautious enough for everyone involved. It was time for someone to speak up. "He cares for you. You _do_ know that, right?"

"Yes. But I'm not sure it's enough. I want it to be, but there's so much you don't know."

"I'll bet I know more than you think I do. Lee was much like Rick back when we first met. He had women scattered all over the globe, and four black books to prove it! I think I had a bit of a crush on him from the moment we met, but the more I knew him, the more convinced I became that we'd never work as a couple. He lived a very glamorous lifestyle with his embassy parties and trips to Europe; I was just a housewife. I couldn't compete with the women he dated, and I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to."

Kate was a bit stunned to make the connection that Amanda had been a normal—real—woman all along, and that Lee had chosen her over all of the others. Was it possible that Rick would be happy with real, too, flaws and everything else that went along with that? Could they make it last after all? "How long have you been married, now?"

"Next year will be our silver anniversary," Amanda beamed.

"How did it happen, Amanda? How did you get past his—well—past?"

"I spent time with him. We had been friends for a long time and I got to know him better than any of the women he dated. I came to know his heart. By the time we got to the dating part, I knew him well enough that I was confident it was all real. Our problem wasn't trusting each other; really it was trusting the world with the knowledge that we were bound together, heart and soul. The line of work we were in was so dangerous, that it put my entire family at risk to let anyone know we had married. We didn't feel comfortable about our family's safety until we had taken safer—okay, less exciting—desk jobs. We stopped the undercover operations before publicly announcing our marriage."

"To a certain degree, Rick's playboy persona makes it dangerous to get involved with him. What's the world going to think? He's dating his inspiration; he'll get it out of his system and then move on." Kate shook her head. "I'm not sure I'm ready to have my name splashed all over the tabloids, especially in such an unflattering light. I'll be seen as just another woman in a long string of conquests, even if it isn't the truth."

"He's worth it," Amanda asserted quietly. When Kate looked at her and she was sure that she had her undivided attention, she continued. "Look at what I've witnessed just since I've known you two: he helped you work a case when you had both been officially ordered home, risking his personal safety when he could have fled the city with his family using the knowledge he had. Rick went with _you_ to the warehouse, refusing to leave _your_ side, and ended up locked in a freezer with _you_. He kept _you_ warm, Kate, probably saving your life. Even after that, he sent his family to safety again, still remaining with _you_. If it weren't for him, you'd be dead along with a large portion of New York because no one would have tried to diffuse the bomb like he did. He stayed by your side through all of this. Now ask yourself: why would he do that? There's only one thing that changes a playboy, and that's love for one very extraordinary woman. It's real, Kate. Take it slowly if you need to, but you can trust him."

* * *

As the men returned to the table after their tour of the kitchen, Lee didn't sit down but instead addressed Rick. "You don't mind if I borrow your lovely date for a turn on the floor, do you?"

Rick bowed gallantly. "Not at all, so long as you promise to return her."

Kate smiled as Rick pulled the chair out as she rose; he was certainly using all of his charm tonight. Maybe that was why she had been tempted to tell him she'd broken up with Josh earlier—his ability to attract her had almost resulted in a potentially ill-timed confession. As the first notes of "Somethin' Stupid" floated on the air, she had to smile at the quirk of timing. She would have indeed been in danger of

"_spoiling it all by sayin' somethin' stupid, like 'I love you.'" _

Once part of the truth came out, she was reasonably certain that all of it would. Rick knew her well enough by now that he'd realize there had to be a motivation behind her breaking up with Josh, especially after telling him just days ago that Josh remaining stateside meant they had a chance.

All of this back and forth going on inside of her was wearing her out. One moment she was sure that she and Rick would be good together; the next she didn't feel like she could trust herself in that relationship. She had become too good at keeping people at a safe distance. Despite her assertion that she wanted someone she could jump in with, part of her worried that she would not be able to take that leap. Funny how Amanda had been able to set her mind at ease about Rick only to have fear about _herself_ step in to take their place.

They began dancing and Kate was duly impressed with Lee's skill. She could see how he and Rick were much alike; both had the uncanny ability to make Kate feel as if she were the only woman in the world. What was it about Amanda that made this man choose her over the many exciting women that had undoubtedly populated those four black books? Whatever it was, did she possess it, too? Remembering back to when she told Rick, early in their unconventional partnership, that she was a "one and done" kind of girl, she wondered: could Rick could be her _one_ and she, finally, be his _done_?

Lee's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Rick's right: you are an extraordinary woman. Amanda has also assured me it's true and she's rarely wrong about people. I'm inclined to believe it just on the evidence of Rick still being alive after following you around the streets of New York City for two years; this isn't a playground, especially for a detective."

"Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment from the man who kept a civilian auxiliary alive for several years, too."

"Yes, I suppose that's true. Amanda started out that way, but she wasn't nearly as big of a pain as I led her to believe. I mostly just worried about her; she did have two boys to look after. Then I realized my concern wasn't solely on her family's behalf—I had developed feelings for her, too."

"I understand. I worry about how hard it would be for Alexis if something happened to her father."

She had deliberately avoided responding to the second part of his concern. Maybe he'd do a little pushing himself. "Why is he still following you around, anyway? Doesn't he have more than enough to write a series of books?"

Kate averted her gaze to the other end of the room. "I guess he does, doesn't he? We've become good friends. And despite what I said earlier, he's been useful more than he's been annoying. He has a way of looking at things that's different from a trained law enforcement officer. More than once his crazy theories have proven correct and we never would have solved the case without him working with us. His mind is a dangerous tool."

Lee laughed. "I know what you mean. Amanda's way of thinking outside of the box saved both of our necks. One time, she used a can of hairspray to temporarily blind a man selling weapons to Central America. Some of the skills she learned from being a Den Mother came in handy, too. Amanda didn't compartmentalize things the way I did; she used whatever skills she had from wherever she got them, bringing all of her accumulated knowledge together to solve the case. In many ways, she wasn't burdened with the 'right' way of doing things, she just did them and we got the job done."

"So they let you stay partners, after you were married, I mean?"

"Well, we hid that for a while. Mostly to protect our new family from threats related to our job, but also because we knew they'd try to split us up. But we had a great advocate in our Section Chief, Billy. Not only was he the one responsible for making Amanda my partner, he knew that over time more had developed between us than a working relationship and he made sure we stayed together. It's funny; I think the whole thing started with me finally accepting her as my legitimate partner at work; once I admitted that, it was almost as if it carried over into our private lives, too. It wasn't long before I wanted her to be my partner in life, _for_ life."

Kate thought back to her mother's case. "I finally let Rick call himself my partner a few months ago. He started with 'plucky sidekick' and part of me just couldn't let it stay at that; the sidekick always gets killed saving the hero. Thinking of Rick taking a bullet for me was too much; suddenly partner seemed safer."

She became quiet and Lee was content to leave her with her thoughts figuring she was processing, probably for the first time, the words she had just spoken aloud.

Kate _had _surprised herself, realizing that her desire to protect Rick resulted not in shutting him out, but ironically in letting him further _into_ her life. _Honestly, I think that's when Josh and I were really finished. It wasn't about him being in Africa when I needed him, and it wasn't when he told me that he was headed for Haiti. It happened when I let Rick the rest of the way into my heart._

Lee watched realization dawn with shock on Kate's face. "My guess is that you've just finally admitted something to yourself. I know because it hit me the same way when I realized I was in love with Amanda. Now that you know it, don't let him go, Kate. Don't push him away because he's not safe; don't let your fear that _you're _not safe get in the way, either. You're meant to be together. When you find someone you can work that well with, it carries over into your personal lives, too. No matter how different you two are, you complement each other and can make it work, if you're both willing. And let me tell you, after almost twenty-five years, it's so very worth the risk."

All Kate could do was nod her head. She still had a lot to process.


	9. It Had to be You

Author's Note: See Chapter One for more complete notes. Despite the AU status, the characters will still be in character. While this story is independent of what happens on _Castle_ after episode 3.17 _Countdown, _I couldn't resist a passing reference to 3.21 _The Dead Pool_ and Kate's use of "always," though I've totally changed the context and what leads up to this chapter, I'm revisiting _Scarecrow and Mrs. King_ episodes 2.8 _Affair at Bromfield Hall, _3.1 _A Lovely Little Affair _and 3.7 _Utopia Now._

I'm including more song references in this chapter; as before, I've set the lyrics I wanted to highlight apart in both lines and italics, giving a general idea of where they're entering the character's thoughts.

Thanks to my faithful beta readers, Moxie and mmlarkin (who also provided an excellent topic of discussion for Rick and Amanda in this chapter while they danced). Neither of these ladies originally signed up to beta something this long, in time or in chapters, but they stuck with me and the end product is so much better for it. You two are the best!

A special thank you to everyone who has read this story; I've gotten a lot of positive feedback and it's greatly appreciated! I can't believe it's done now, but here's the final chapter. I hope it has been worth the wait!

Disclaimer: _Castle _and _Scarecrow and Mrs. King _as well as their respective characters do not belong to me. I make no money from this and no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just enjoying some time with a few of my favorite characters and putting them all together in my own little world. The story is mine, however, except where I may directly quote an episode.

_Our Future_

_Chapter Nine: It Had to be You_

When Lee and Kate did not return after the first dance, Rick addressed Amanda. "No sense in letting fine music go to waste." He stood and extended his hand. "Would you do me the honor?"

Amanda smiled. "Thank you." She rose and allowed Rick to escort her to the dance floor. Interestingly enough, he chose a spot at a distance from Lee and Kate. Glancing over his shoulder, Amanda noticed the pair was deep in conversation. _An excellent idea, Lee. _

"You know, Rick, sometimes it takes waiting for the person we care about for our own happily ever after. And sometimes we have to actually step up to the plate and say something."

His eyes snapped to Amanda's, but he said nothing in response.

"I was given an assignment a couple of years after I started working with The Agency. I was to take pictures of an art restorer so we could revalidate his security clearance. I wasn't supposed to speak with him, just have him under surveillance. Unfortunately, he and I made contact by accident, leading to my accepting what he thought of as a date, but what I knew to just be work. The problem was, he was a nice man, and I enjoyed my time with him."

Rick knew there must be more to this story. His writer's mind shifted into overdrive. "So, did he turn out to be a spy, then?"

"No." Amanda shook her head. "But he was in trouble. A terrorist group called Red February had kidnapped his sister to force him into stealing the Declaration of Independence."

"And you had to stop him?"

"Once we knew what was going on, yes, we stopped him; _and_ saved his sister. It turned out he was a very honorable man who had double-crossed Red February, giving them the forged Declaration and leaving the real one where it belonged. I felt terrible, that I had led him on, watching him to find out what he was up to while letting him believe I was a tourist he was entertaining. I genuinely liked him; he treated me as if I were extraordinary, as if being with me was the best way he could spend his time. He _pursued _me. It was nice to feel special, to receive flowers, to be kissed."

She sighed. "I wanted all of those things from Lee, but he still didn't see me that way, and I'd begun to think he never would. I had been interested in him for a while and our relationship had progressed to good friendship—unfortunately, there it stalled. Alan swept into my life and even used some of the same words that Lee had; both had asked to walk with me and I found it impossible to say no to Alan when I remembered how well things had gone when I said yes to Lee. Maybe part of me was hoping that all of it might lead to a real relationship, but looking back on it now, I realize that he was a substitute for Lee. In the end it wouldn't have worked with him or anyone else—I had to be patient and wait for the one I truly wanted."

Rick knew that he could relate; hadn't that been what his ill-advised trip over the summer with Gina had been? He couldn't stand to watch Kate with Demming anymore—he needed to get away. The problem wasn't that he went, but he should have gone alone; he knew in his heart that Gina wasn't really who he wanted but had settled because it looked hopeless with Kate at that point. If only he'd been more patient! She had broken up with Tom _and_ started dating Josh, all while he was in the Hamptons. It turned out to be time wasted for any relationship they might have, let alone the damage control he'd had to do once he returned.

Still, Lee _had_ come around in time, and now he and Amanda had been married for quite a while. Was it too much to hope that Kate might finally realize that he had feelings for her and would want to take a chance on true happiness?

Not leaving it there, Amanda continued. "But there were times I had to push a little bit, too. Once, Lee and I were stranded in a swamp, chained together; it was cold and I was scared. Lee put his arm around me to help keep me warm, but then he got a cramp and tried to adjust his position. It brought our faces within inches of each other. We didn't speak but knew what the other was thinking. Right before our lips met, we were interrupted. After solving the case, Lee tried to pass off our experience as 'two cold people, seeking a little warmth.' Now, I had a choice to make: I could agree with him and let things continue the way they had been, or I could take a risk and hope we might move forward. I knew our entire relationship, including our friendship, was at stake."

"What did you do?"

"I simply told him 'not exactly.' I walked away and let him think about what I meant by that. I couldn't come out and tell him that I had feelings for him, but I wasn't going to let the 'cold people' comment slide, either, not when we both knew that the chilly air wasn't completely responsible for what had almost happened out there. It wasn't too long afterward that we began moving closer together. We had our backward moments, but we ended up in the same place."

Rick thought about what she had said, but wasn't sure how to reply.

"You love her." Phrased as a statement rather than a question, Rick knew he was caught.

"Is it that obvious? I guess it would be; I've had everyone from my poker buddies to my mother tell me to quit being so hard on myself and just make my move."

"But you're an honorable man, and she is already taken, right? Ask her, Rick."

"Ask her what?"

"About Josh. Just ask. Trust me."

He was perplexed, but wondered if maybe she had information he didn't.

* * *

The music flowing around them changed and Rick smiled at the push even it was giving him this evening. "It Had to be You" was definitely how he was feeling. He needed to be near her.

"Amanda, would you mind terribly if we cut in on Lee and Kate?"

"Rick, I'd have been _very_ disappointed if you hadn't thought of that just now." She placed her hand on his offered arm as they approached the other couple and waited with a smile on her face as he tapped Lee on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Sir; may I cut in?"

Lee's smile was broad as he took Kate's hand and placed it in Rick's. "By all means." He wrapped his arm around his wife and danced her to a discreet distance away.

As Rick wrapped his right arm around Kate's waist, they both felt that something about this dance was different, even though neither gave voice to it. When they had danced together earlier, Rick had made small talk and deliberately kept things light, but now he was looking deeply into her eyes and searching her face for an answer he didn't even have a question for yet.

"_Why do I sigh, why don't I try to forget?" _

The words to the song were trying to suggest another alternative to waiting for her, but he already knew the answer to its question. He _had_ tried to forget, but it was impossible. Kate Beckett was extraordinary, and even that word fell far short of reality. She was one of a kind.

"_I had to wait."_

And he would. As long as it took, because she was the only one he'd ever truly wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"_It had to be you. I wandered around and finally found the somebody who, could make me be true, could make me be blue, and even be glad, just to be sad, thinking of you."_

He wasn't really happy about her being with someone else, but he knew she was worth the wait. Amanda had suggested he ask her about Josh, but what question to pose?

"Kate? Why isn't Josh here tonight?"

She held her breath. There was no way to evade this question without lying. Amanda's words replayed in her mind: _"You can trust him." _Despite her fear, she knew she had to tell him the truth. "We broke up. I realized I wasn't where I wanted to be."

"_Someday, some way, you'll come and say: it's you I need."_

Rick forced himself to keep from smiling; her words and the music's lyrics combined together to show him that he did indeed have hope. He drew her closer and let his eyes drift shut. Swaying with her to the music, in this breathtaking moment, they were the only two people left on the planet. To hold her in his arms was absolutely incredible; knowing Josh was no longer an issue just made it that much sweeter.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered the music had changed again. "The Way You Look Tonight" was one of his favorite standards, but the words were taking on a new meaning for him as he thought of his relationship with Kate.

"_Someday, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you and the way you look tonight."_

Not only did she look stunning, but this moment was perfect; he would store this memory away for a time when he had to remind himself to be patient. He knew if he pushed too hard before she was ready, she would bolt for the door_. However long it may take to convince her that we are meant to be together, I'll wait. This dance will be enough to get me through whatever may be in between now and then._ He was going to commit every movement, every breath, to memory. He could bide his time, knowing that this was what awaited him.

Meanwhile, the music was working on Kate as well.

"_With each word, your tenderness grows, tearing my fear apart."_

Rick hadn't been using words; instead he gave her some space to process her thoughts. The fact that he was willing to do that when she was fairly certain he wanted to run toward their shared future spoke volumes to Kate. He cared enough about her to let her set the pace, but she knew in that moment that she didn't want any more space between them—they had danced around it long enough. Suddenly, she realized that Rick's past, her past, all the baggage that they both carried, her job, the paparazzi, none of it mattered anymore. All that counted was that they were here now; everything else they could work out, together. Her fear was literally torn to shreds and lay in ribbons at their feet.

Relieved to finally let go of her fear and just give in to the sheer magnetism that existed between them, she sighed deeply; as she did, her hand at his neck drew him closer and she pressed her cheek to his. Being in such close proximity and inhaling his scent was intoxicating; she drank deeply of the familiarity and comfort it brought, along with a headier sense of excitement and anticipation. How all of that could exist in the same man, let alone the scent of him, she had no idea, but she was finally ready to find out.

As she moved closer, Rick found himself holding his breath. This woman held sway over every part of his heart. He tightened his hold on her and let himself get lost in the music and the moment.

"_There is nothing for me but to love you."_

He had known this for a while: he loved her. And while he hadn't said those exact words, he had tried to convey it using something that would tell her he cared but not frighten her. Always. It had become their codeword. And the way she was dancing with him now was not the friendly manner of earlier, but a relaxed melding of the two of them. There was definitely hope, and he was content to let that be enough for a while.

"Rick?"

Her voice was quiet, but held enough volume that he hazily registered her calling his name. "Hmmm?"

"I broke up with him because he wasn't the one I wanted to jump with."

It almost sounded like she was using the same words she had after their radiation scare, that she just wanted to "jump in" with someone, that they could live life together, not just exist in the same space part of the time. He'd wanted to tell her then that he'd jump with her any day, but hadn't been able to because Josh was still in the picture.

Rick sighed. _Great. Now I'm hearing things_. He was sure his mind was playing tricks on him; why couldn't he just be content that she wasn't with Josh anymore? If he pushed her too fast, he knew he would lose her. Again, he reaffirmed his resolve to wait, as long as she needed him to. _But, could it be possible that she might be saying what I hope she's saying?_ His mind wouldn't let it rest until he knew for sure. "I missed that, Kate. Could you say it again?"

She pulled back. He shouldn't have asked her to repeat it; if she was going to put physical space between them to say it, he probably didn't want to hear it. She looked into his eyes and told him the same thing, but made sure there was no way he could misunderstand her meaning. "I said, Josh wasn't who I wanted to jump with—" she hesitated a heartbeat, then added, "—you are."

His mouth opened and closed like a fish. "You mean I _did_ hear you right? It wasn't just my fantasy?" He pulled her back towards him again. "Kate, I've waited a long time to hear that, but I don't want to rush you." He inhaled deeply, mesmerized by the faint scent of cherries that still lingered around her. Rick didn't want to give her a chance to take it back, but if it meant they would have a surer footing going forward, he was willing to give her whatever time or space she needed first. He looked into her face again. "Are you sure?"

"Are you going to make me say it, Castle?"

"I'm afraid I am."

This conversation might once have seemed like he was playing games; but when she looked into his eyes and recognized the fear and hope warring there, she knew it wasn't. He only wanted her to say the words because he didn't want to misunderstand what was happening between them.

"Okay, Rick. I'll say it." She took a deep breath. _I'm really going out on a limb here. Please don't let me hit the ground. _Using the only word she was positive would convey everything she meant, she simply said, "always."

How was it possible for one little word to encompass so much? Two small syllables holding a wealth of meaning for all of the things they could not yet say to each other. When she used his tag word, something fundamental changed. It was a tacit acknowledgment that she felt the same way he did. There would be no shying away from it, no going back to the way things had been. Kate was glad of it. _This is what I want._

She saw from the look on his face that he understood exactly what she meant. He did smile now as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Always," he quietly repeated.

* * *

"Amanda, if you had been this subtle when we were still doing fieldwork, you wouldn't have lasted very long as my partner."

Her cheeks flushed a bit, but she was unwilling to curb her smile or to look away. Rick and Kate were clinging closely to each other, a look of deep peace and satisfaction rested on Kate's face. A few moments later, she saw that Rick had an enormous smile on his and their intertwined hands rested just over his heart.

"You know, Lee, I think she loves him."

Her husband chuckled softly. "Now whatever would make you say that, Dear?"

"Lee, there's just something about the way she looks at him; it's in her eyes. And they seem to be constantly touching. Right now they're holding hands _and _his arm is around her. You know, people who care about each other, they want to be close."

"They do, huh?" Remembering a similar conversation years ago, he drew her close and whispered in her ear. "You mean like this?"

Amanda shivered lightly, amazed that her husband could still make her feel so much with a simple touch. "Yeah, just like that."

* * *

Rick opened his eyes and looked toward where he'd last seen the Stetsons. As much as he didn't want this moment to end, it would have been inconsiderate to leave them sitting at the table. He was now certain that he and Kate would have plenty of time to be together and move their relationship along. It wasn't necessary to work out all of the details tonight, nor did he have to hold her constantly for fear that he might not have another chance to do so. It felt wonderful to hold her close and know that there wasn't anything keeping them apart any longer, and a good portion of this moment they were enjoying was due to the older couple that had come to town to stop a terrorist, then stayed to help two people who were having trouble getting to where they wanted to be.

When he located them still on the dance floor, his first thought was relief that they didn't seem to be missing Kate or him at all. He could still take a few more minutes to enjoy this newfound happiness. His final thought before he closed his eyes once more was again related to Lee and Amanda. _I do believe I've been looking at what is in store for Kate and me: a life together, begun at work, tested and tried, love proven genuine through difficult times, finally arriving at the same place with the same desire at the same time. We will move forward, together. Our future looks bright indeed._


End file.
